Les fous sont les génies de ce monde
by NANNAI
Summary: Drago Malfoy ancien mangemort et patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique est arrêté pour un crime qu'il ni avoir commis. Hermione décide de l'aider car il est important pour elle que les plus démunis mentalement ne soient pas injustement emprisonnés.
1. Chapter 1

Hello c'est Nannai :), voici ma première fanfic.  
J'espère que ce Dramione vous plaira.

* * *

*Cette fiction est en cour d'écriture. 5 chapitres ont déjà été écris. J'aime prendre mon temps et travailler les chapitres.

*Cette histoire se passe après la guerre, la magie sera présente mais les personnages vont aussi devoir faire face à des problèmes personnels (maladie, problème de couple ...).

*L'idée de cette fanfic m'est apparu lors d'un rêve, en me réveillant j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : _Le début de la fin_

NB : _Ce premier chapitre sera un peu long mais j'ai voulu décrire le contexte et introduire les personnages. Ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains chapitres seront moins explicatifs_.

(POV Draco)

 ** _Dortoir des Serpentards, Ecole de Poudlard, Ecosse_**

Je regarde mon réveil : 4h58. _Merlin_! Je me lève dans moins de deux heures et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ _Morphée a surement du me blacklister._ J'ai tout essayé pourtant. J'ai compté les moutons de un en un, puis dans l'ordre décroissant à partir de 100 ans. J'ai même essaye de les compter en utilisant que des chiffres pairs ce qui à défaut de m'aider à dormir a amplifié ma migraine. A part ça, j'ai écouté de la musique, fais des pompes, des mots croisés. J'ai même essayé d'arrêter de respirer pendant quelque secondes vu que ça marche pour le hoquet je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher pour mon insomnie.

Mais rien ne marcha, je suis toujours éveillé. Pourtant je me sens fatigué. Mon corps est prêt à dormir mais mon cerveau lui refuse de s'éteindre ! Ma mère m'a toujours dis que les problèmes de sommeil ne touchaient que les âmes tourmentées. Oui ma mère a un petit faible pour les phrases très dramaturgiques.

Il faut absolument que je dorme un peu. Demain est un grand jour : c'est le dernier jour de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Les professeurs vont nous faire un discours de fin d'année dans la salle commune. Après des centaines d'adieux larmoyants et des promesses de se revoir jamais tenues, je serais enfin en vacance. Mais surtout je serais loin de toute forme de magie.

J'ai décidé d'emmener ma mère passer des vacances en Islande loin de tout. Je ressens le besoin de prendre mes distances face à la magie. Mon passé de Mangemort m'a en quelque sorte dégouté de la magie. Enfant je pensais qu'elle était une bénédiction. J'étais naïvement persuadé qu'elle nous aiderait à améliorer nos vies. En grandissant j'ai appris que dans notre monde la magie était souvent utilisée pour manipuler les gens, les torturer ou les tuer.

Mon père était un Mangemort et pour lui il était tout à fait naturel que son fils le devienne aussi. C'est comme si j'étais une continuité de sa personne. Comme si ma naissance n'était qu'une façon pour lui de perdurer dans le temps à travers moi. Pour lui je devais accepter la destinée qu'il m'avait tracée sans rechigner. Mais je ne veux pas devenir une version moderne de Lucius Malfoy, j'ai envie d'être Draco Malfoy.

En période de guerre mon père avait choisi son camp. Je n'étais pas sur du mien. Je ne voulais pas faire cette guerre et surtout j'avais assez d'amour propre pour ne pas devenir le pantin de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Un jour cet homme … non Voldemort n'a plus vraiment l'apparence d'un homme. Bon je reformule un jour cet être démoniaque a décidé de vouloir anéantir Harry Potter et de devenir un sorcier du mal super fort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais risquer ma vie pour assouvir les désirs de pouvoir et de puissance d'un mégalomane, sadique, dérangé et paranoïaque. Je n'avais pas envie de risquer ma vie pour servir Voldemort qui en passant ne prendra même pas la peine de connaitre mon nom. Je ne serais qu'un esclave de plus à terroriser et à exploiter.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai fini par rejoindre les Mangemort et j'ai prêté allégeance à Voldemort. Le jour où j'ai été marqué mon père était très fier de moi. Moi je me dégoutais chaque jours un peu plus. Je trouve cette marque avilissante. A chaque fois que je la regardais je me rappelais toutes ces choses horribles que j'avais faites pour Voldemort.  
Cette plaie est mon fardeau.

Ce que mon père ignorait c'est que je n'ai jamais été convaincu par les idéaux de Voldemort. Je n'avais pas rejoint son armée par gaité de cœur. Non je l'ai fait pour ma mère. Mon père était l'un des Mangemorts les plus puissants et ma mère s'inquiétait pour lui. Par amour pour elle j'ai rejoint l'armée de Voldemort pour veiller sur mon père. Elle me disait que si j'étais a ses cotés lors des missions, mon père serait un peu moins en danger. C'est ce que je fis.

J'accompagnais mon père à travers le monde. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de lui. Il m'apprit tous les sorts et techniques de combat qu'il connaissait. C'est fou d'avoir eu besoin de devenir Mangemort pour me rapprocher de mon père. Notre relation père- fils fut brève. Peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, il fut arrêté et condamné à mort.

Suite à la défaite de Voldemort, tous les Mangemort ont été chassé, condamné et tué. C'est comme ça que je perdis mon père. J'avais moi aussi été poursuivi et traqué mais à mon grand étonnamment on me donna une immunité. Les poursuites contre moi s'arrêtèrent et McGonagall se porta garante de ma petite personne. J'étais en sursit. On me laissait tranquille mais au moindre crime ou délit je serais arrêté. Tous les élèves Mangemort de Poudlard avaient bénéficié de cette immunité. L'opinion publique était choquée de voir que des Mangemort allaient être laissés en liberté. McGonagall s'en fichait. Elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient quelque chose de bon et qu'ils avaient le droit à une deuxième chance.

Avant de mourir Dumbledore avait chargé les professeurs de Poudlard de protéger les élèves devenus Mangemort. McGonagall a décidé de mettre en place le projet imaginé par Dumbledore qui aimait cherchait du bon là où il n'en avait presque pas. Pour lui cela n'était pas juste que l'on paye pour les erreurs de nos parents. La plus part des Serpentards de Poudlard étaient devenus Mangemort pour suivre leur famille et non pas parce qu'ils étaient pleinement convaincus du discours sanglant et dictatorial de Voldemort.

Après la mort de mon père, ma mère a commencé à perdre la tête. Son amour pour mon père était sincère. Les mariages d'amour cher les aristocrates étaient très rares. La plus part étaient des mariages arrangés par les parents afin de conserver leur héritage et de protéger leur lignée. Mes parents s'aimaient vraiment. Malgré toutes les horreurs commise par mon père pendant la guerre ma mère ne la jamais abandonné.

Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais approuvé les activités de mon père. Par amour ou peut être par faiblesse elle ne s'y est jamais opposée. Elle avait tout sacrifiait pour mon père et moi, comme son travail et sa famille. Ses parents n'ont jamais accepté son mariage. Depuis la mort de mon père, la folie s'empara petit à petit de son esprit. Au début c'était anodin. Cela nous arrivait même d'en rire tous les deux. Par exemple, il lui arrivait de mettre le sel au frigo ou d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec les clés de ma voiture. Mais plus le temps avance et plus son état se dégrade.

Aujourd'hui elle s'enferme dans un mutisme. Elle ne parle presque peu. Elle passe ses journées devant la fenêtre à attendre le retour de mon père. Elle oublie de manger ou de se laver. Je m'occupais d'elle mais avec les cours je ne pouvais plus rester tout le temps avec elle. J'ai refusé de la mettre dans un asile. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle termine sa vie dans un endroit froid, austère et sentant la mort. Je préfère qu'elle reste dans le manoir qu'elle partageait avec mon père. Ce lieu est rempli de souvenir pour elle. Je veux qu'elle reste vivre dans un endroit qui lui est familier. Bien sûr j'ai embauché des aides-soignants et des auxiliaires de vie qui l'aident au quotidien. Ses amies passent souvent la voir mais elle reste très peu réceptive.

Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'elle a. Il ne trouve pas la source de ses absences et de son mutisme. Aucune explication scientifique et rationnelle ne peut expliquer ce qui arrive à ma mère. Certains médecins m'ont dit qu'elle faisait un déni et refusait d'accepter la mort de mon père. Moi je pense qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à mon père de quitter Voldemort pendant qu'il était encore temps. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle se punit et se rend coupable de la disparition de mon père.

Je regarde à nouveau mon réveil : 5h58. Je me lève dans une heure. Je vais fermer les yeux et essayait de plus penser peut être que cette fois ci je réussirais à dormir.

 ** _Couloir est de Poudlard_**

Et voilà, aujourd'hui pour la première fois je vais être en retard au petit déjeuner. En plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer ni de bien faire le nœud de ma cravate. Je suis épuisé. J'arrive à peine à tenir debout. C'est le dernier jour, je dois essayer de faire bonne figure.

Je passais un certain temps à me coiffer et à m'habiller pour avoir une image irréprochable. C'est une façon pour moi de prouver aux autres que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Les personnes tristes ou tourmentées par quelque chose ont tendance à se laisser aller et à ne plus prendre soin d'eux. Ce laissé aller est pour moi un signe extérieur de faiblesse. Il montre aux autres que les problèmes de la vie nous touchent et que vous n'avez pas la force de les affronter.

Aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de se ressembler à tous ceux que j'avais critiqués. Etre en retard et mal coiffé, cela n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Je vais devoir passer devant tout le monde et tout le monde me regardera en se demandant ce qui a bien pu m'arriver. Bon allez Draco motive toi, garde la tête haute et méprise du regard comme tu sais le faire tous ceux qui …

«Aie » je venais de percuter de plein fouet Hermione Granger. Cette née mordue était très maladroite et tête en l'air. Elle n'était pas très grande comparé à moi du coup son front s'était cogné contre ma poitrine.

« Malfoy, fais attention ! On dirait que tu ne sais plus marcher »dit-elle d'un air moqueur. « Tu devrais demander à tes parents de te payer des cours de déplacement, eux qui sont si riches » .Comment osait-elle parler de mes parents de cette façon. Je l'attrape par les hanches et la plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ne parle plus jamais de mes parents, tu ne sais rien d'eux sale sang de bourbe ». Je suis fatigué et énervé. Je n'ai pas la force de me creuser la tête pour lui lancer un pique sanglant teinté d'ironie comme je sais le faire. Alors j'ai choisi une insulte banale mais qui la fais toujours sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne connait rien de mes parents et ose les insulter.

« Malfoy, lâches moi tu me fais mal ». Elle bougeait dans tous les sens pour essayer de se sortir de mon étreinte en vain.

Malgré toute la haine que je lui porte je n'ai jamais mentionné ses parents lors de nos joutes verbales. Je ne lui lançais que des piques sur son physique, ou sur ce qui m'énervai chez elle. Je n'ai jamais osé toucher à ses parents mais elle apparemment elle se permettait de toucher aux miens. Elle m'a toujours énervé. Depuis nos débuts à Poudlard son comportement de première de la classe me donnait envie de la gifler. Mais je n'allais pas me rabaisser à frapper une femme. Frapper une femme est pour moi un signe de lâcheté. Et puis elle n'aurait pas la force de se défendre. C'est pourquoi avec elle je préférais la violence verbale. Je dois avouer que dans ce domaine elle avait une sacrée répartie.

Aujourd'hui jetais épuisé, je ne voulais pas gaspiller le peu de force qui me restait à me disputer avec elle. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Je commence à défaire mon étreinte pour la laisser partir quand j'entendis « connard ». Je resserre ma poigne.

« Tu m'as traité de connard Granger ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part ». Je me prépare à encaisser ses insultes et là contre toute attente elle se mit à rougir et à bégayer.

« Nan, nan je ne t'ai pas traité de connard ». dit-elle, l'air abasourdi.

« C'est pourtant ce que j'ai entendu ». Elle baisse la tête et recommence à bouger dans tous les sens.

« Malfoy, Granger, cesser vos enfantillages », nous dit un professeur.

« Malfoy, lâchez Granger et aller voir McGonagall. J'espère que vous n'aviez pas oublié que vous aviez rendez-vous avec elle. Je viens de la voir elle vous attend dans son bureau ».

Et merde, si j'avais complètement oublié. Je lâche Granger et me dirige vers le bureau de McGonagall. Je suis en retard. Elle va me tuer.

 ** _Bureau du professeur McGonagall_**

J'arrive essoufflé devant une porte fermée. Je trouve cela étrange. Quand McGonagall attend quelqu'un elle laisse toujours la porte ouverte. Je toque à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Je retoque. Toujours pas de réponse. Je commence à trouver tout ça vraiment très bizarre. J'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte mais je ne sais pas si elle est à l'intérieur. Si elle arrive et qu'elle me voit en train de rentrer dans son bureau sans son autorisation je vais me faire allumer.

Peut-être qu'elle y est mais qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu toquer. Je toque encore. Toujours rien.

« Professeur McGonagall ? » Pas de réponse. Je retente ma chance, « C'est Draco, on a rendez-vous aujourd'hui, puis-je entrer ? » encore Rien. Je décide de rentrer.

Le bureau de McGonagall était plus petit que celui de Dumbledore mais il est chaleureux. Les murs et les meubles étaient anciens mais McGonagall refusait de les changer. Elle voulait conserveur l'authenticité de la pièce. Il y a de grands rideaux rouges et blancs ornés des blasons de la maison Gryffondor. Son bureau est place en face d'une grande fenêtre. A travers la fenêtre on se perdait dans des kilomètres de verdure. Elle travaillait dos à la porte et face à cette fenêtre. La vue qu'offrait la fenêtre était beaucoup plus intéressante que la vision d'une porte. Quand elle reçoit elle laisse toujours la porte ouverte. Cela lui évitait de se lever à chaque fois. J'ignore comment mais sans se retourner elle est capable de deviner qui se trouve à sa porte.

Sur son bureau se trouve un plateau avec une théière et deux verres salles. Quelqu 'un lui a rendit visite avant moi. Je m'assois sur une chaise et décide de l'attendre.

 ** _Grande salle, Table des Serpentards_**

J'ai attendu McGonagall au moins vingt minutes mais elle n'est jamais venue. J'en eu marre d'attendre et j'ai décidé d'aller dans la grande salle. En sortant de son bureau je suis tombé sur Potter. Cet abruti n'a pas manqué de me rappeler le fait que je n'étais pas coiffé.

Malgré mon retard je n'avais rien raté. Certain professeur dont McGonagall ne sont pas encore arrivés. La grande salle est pleine à craquer. Les élèves de 7ème année des quatre maisons y sont réunis. Quelque professeur sont déjà assis à leur table. J'étais assis à la table des Serpentards. Blaise était à ma gauche Théodore à ma droite et Pansy en face de moi. Vincent avait refusé l'immunité et avait disparu. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle.

« Mec t'étais où ? Ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on t'attend, on a dû lutter pour te garder une bonne place » me dit Blaise

« J'avais rdv avec McGonagall » Lui répondis-je

« Encore ? J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne t'a pas encore saoulé avec ses discours sur la rédemption et la réinsertion dans la vie normale » je souris à sa moquerie.

Blaise ne supportais pas ces rendez-vous. Pour lui c'était une perte de temps. Mais pour moi c'était diffèrent. Je croyais McGonagall quand elle me disait que j'avais le droit à une deuxième chance. C'était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas me regarder comme si jetais un monstre.

«Non je n'ai pas eu de discours aujourd'hui puisqu'elle elle n'est pas venu à notre rendez-vous»

«Ah ouai ? Tu sais pourquoi ?»

«Non »

«J'en ai marre d'attendre, d'habitude ce n'est pas aussi long. » dit Pansy « C'est étrange que tous les professeurs ne soient pas encore là » remarqua-t-elle.

J'étais d'accord avec elle. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Les professeurs n'ont jamais été aussi en retard. Je fis coupé dans mes penses par l'entrée des autres professeurs. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un aurore. Un auror à Poudlard ? Cela n'annonce rien de bon. Les professeurs et l'auror se réunissent. Ils ont l'air agité. McGonagall n'est toujours pas arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me chuchote Théodore, « ils ont tous l'air bizarre ».

« J'en sais rien, attendons de voir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire » lui répondis-je.

Les professeurs avaient l'air d'avoir fini. Ils se retournent tous vers nous. L'un d'eux nous fais signe de nous taire. Le silence retentit dans la pièce. L'aurore s'approche vers nous et commence à parler.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle James Hamilton, je suis auror au département des personnes disparues ».

« Quelqu'un a disparu ? » nous demanda Pansy.

« Pansy tais-toi, laisse le finir » la coupa Blaise.

« J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer ». L'auror s'arrête un moment et regarde un des professeurs, celui lui fis signe de la tête de continuer.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué le professeur McGonagall n'est pas présent avec nous». Il fait une pause et reprend. « Elle a été assassinée. Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans la forêt enchantée». Un vent de panique traverse la salle.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Qui aurait voulu tuer McGonagall ? La guerre était finie. Elle faisait partie des héros. Elle était aimée et respectée de tous. Sa mort est insensée. Tous les élèves autour de moi restent bouche bée. Certain se mettent à pleurer et d'autre fusillent l'auror de questions.

D'un coup la plus part des élèves se retournent vers nous et nous lancent des regards accusateurs.

« Ce sont ces saletés de Mangemort qui l'ont tué, on n'aurait jamais dû les laisser en liberté » cris Wesley.

« Il faut les enfermer », rajoute une pousoufle.

Et là s'en suis des dizaines d'insultes envers nous.

« Allez tous vous vous faire foutre », dis Blaise.

« Blaise calme toi, nous n'avons rien fait, ne rentre pas dans leur jeu» dit Théodore pour tenter de le calmer.

L'auror tente de calmer la foule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes hommes et moi allons enquêter. Nous avons déjà quelque piste. Nous allons honorer la mémoire de Minerva McGonagall en faisant arrêter et condamner son assassin. »

D'autre aurors entrent dans la salle. Cette intervention semble avoir calmé les esprits. Ils s'approchent des professeurs. Et là un professeur me montre du doigt.

Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement. Parlaient-t'ils de moi ?

« Mec ils viennent pour toi, sauve-toi » me chuchote Théodore.

« Nan, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je n'ai rien fait » lui répondis-je.

« Je sais que tu n'as rien fais » il m'attrapa par l'épaule. « Sauve toi Draco. Fais le pour ta mère «

Je repense à ma mère et à la promesse que j'ai faite à mon père. Si je me fais arrêter et exécuter qui s'occupera de ma mère ?

Je me lève rapidement. Dans ma précipitation je manque de tomber et me rattrape sur Blaise qui m'aide à me relever.

« Draco où tu vas ? » Me dis Blaise. Je regarde Théodore en cherchant de l'aide. Il me fait signe de la tête de partir. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à Blaise et avance vers la sortie. Je marche vers la porte en essayant de garder un air naturel. Je baisse la tête et m'approche de la porte. Mon ventre se noue. Ma respiration s'accélère.

 _Marche ou crève Draco_.

Je me retourne et vois que les aurors se rapprochent.

« Hey vous, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter », me cris l'un des aurors.

J'accélère le pas. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine Je ne me sens pas bien. Je commence à paniquer. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je crois que je vais bientôt vomir ou tomber dans les pommes. J'arrive enfin à la porte de sortie. Mes mains tremblent. A vrai dire tout mon corps tremble.

Dans un élan de soulagement j'essaye de saisir la poignée. J'ai été devancé. La porte s'ouvre sur quatre aurors. Je m'arrête brusquement et l'un d'eux me dit :

« Monsieur, êtes-vous Draco Malfoy ?

« Oui c'est moi " répondis-je fièrement.

 _Je sens que c'est le début de la fin pour moi_.

« Nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre de Minerva McGonagall! ».

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? Trop long ? trop court ? trop descriptif ?

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.

Vos review m'aideront à améliorer mon style d'écriture.

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Hermione et sur sa vie après la guerre.

Bisous.


	2. Ma vie après la guerre

Hello, c'est encore moi :)

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre et aussi celles qui ont laissé des reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** : _Ma vie après la guerre_

NB : _Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas de moi et appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

(POV Hermione)

 ** _Résidence des lilas, Londres_**

« Hermione peux-tu me passer mes lunettes s'il te plait ? », me demande Harry.

« Oui, tiens les voilà », dis-je en lui tendant ses lunettes.

« Merci », il s'assoit sur le canapé et se met à lire le journal.

J'avais emménagé avec Ron et Harry depuis quelque semaine. La guerre était finie et nous apprenons à vivre « normalement ». Nous avions eu notre diplôme de fin d'année. J'espère débuter une nouvelle vie loin de la guerre et de ses morts.

On vit dans un loft sur Londres.  
Je partage ma chambre avec Ron et Harry a la sienne. La décoration est rudimentaire. On n'a pas encore fini de déballer tous les cartons donc Harry et Ron perdent souvent leurs affaires.

« As-tu lu le journal ? Il parait que Draco clame encore son innocence » dit Harry.

« Oui j'ai vu. J'espère que cet enfoiré va crever en prison » lui répond Ron.

« Peut-être qu'il est vraiment innocent » dis-je peu sûre de moi.

Ron se retourne vers moi et me dis : « T'es sérieuse Hermione ? Ce mec a les mains pleines de sang. Il transpire la mort. Bien sûr que c'est lui qui a tué McGonagall », s'offusque Ron. « Je te rappelle que c'est un Mangemort ! », rajouta-t-il.

« Donc sous prétexte que c'est un ancien Mangemort il est présumé coupable de tous les crimes ? ». La façon étroite de penser de Ron me choque « Les aurors n'ont aucune preuve, aucun témoin, aucun alibi » lui répondis-je.

« Il est coupable, point à la ligne ». Ron commence à s'énerver. Il a toujours été entêté.

« Ron calme toi. Et puis Hermione a raison, l'affaire Draco est bizarre ils n'ont rien de concret contre lui. Et le fait d'être un ancien Mangemort n'est pas suffisant pour l'incriminer », dis Harry.

« Pourquoi a-t-il tenté de s'enfuir s'il était innocent ? » renchérit Ron.

« Peut-être qu'il a eu peur. Si les aurors pensent comme toi c'est sûr qu'il a eu raison de fuir », lui répondis-je.

« Si ma manière de penser te dérange Hermione tu peux aller te faire foutre »

« Ron ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ». Harry prend ma défense.

« Non Harry ne t'en fais pas », je ne prends même pas la peine de me disputer avec Ron. Je décide d'aller dans ma chambre.

Depuis le début des vacances on accumule les disputes. Je sens que l'on est plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Nos chemins se séparent petit à petit. J'ai grandi en l'aimant. Mais aujourd'hui je ne reconnais plus l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Ron a tendance à être vulgaire quand il est à court d'arguments. Je trouve ce comportement puéril. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'éloigne de plus en plus de lui. Parfois je le trouvais trop casanier et réactionnaire. Un jour il m'a confié qu'il aimerait que je reste à la maison pour m'occuper de lui et de nos enfants comme l'a fait sa mère. Je lui ai tout de suite dis que c'était hors de question.

« ça va Hermione ? » Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Oui ça va merci », lui répondis-je en mentant. Il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Ron » me dit-il gentiment.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es pas responsable de ses agissements ».

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'affaire Draco l'irrite autant »

Ron détestait Malfoy. Je crois qu'il en était jaloux. Après tout le serpentard avait tout pour lui. Il est beau, intelligent, riche et très doué pour la magie. Ron vivait dans un taudis et il avait tout juste la moyenne. Il a toutes les raisons de détester Malfoy. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prenait un malin plaisir à cracher dans son dos gratuitement.

Harry me regarde bizarrement.

« Harry pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?"

« Non » répondit-il en souriant, il reprend un air sérieux, « Puis-je te poser une question Hermione ? »

« Oui vas-y »

« Pourquoi défends-tu autant Draco Malfoy ? »

« Je ne le défends pas », répondis-je gênée par sa question.

« Si, tout à l'heure tu l'as pas un peu défendu. Il y a quelques semaines vous étiez les pires ennemis. Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans la même pièce que lui sans lui lancer des piques. Et aujourd'hui tu le défends quitte à te disputer avec Ron ».

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de le défendre mais … » Ces remarques me font réfléchir. « Tu as raison, Malfoy est quelqu'un de détestable, il a pourri mon enfance mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis persuadée qu'il est innocent ».

« Malfoy innocent ? » dit-il en riant, « C'est un oxymore, ce type n'est pas innocent, tu sais qu'il a déjà tué plein de personne, il a même essaye de tuer Dumbledore ».

« Je sais … ». Je me mets à douter peut être que finalement Malfoy a tué McGonagall.

Pourtant il avant de l'affection pour elle. Quand j'allais voir McGonagall dans son bureau je la trouvais quelque fois en train de discuter avec Malfoy. Après la guerre, elle s'était battue pour son immunité et passait du temps avec lui pour l'aider.  
Le visage de Malfoy était serein quand il était avec elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il est pu tuer l'une des rares personnes à lui avoir donné une seconde chance.

« Hermione », Harry me sort de ma rêverie « euh oui, excuse moi je me suis perdue dans mes pensées ».

« A quoi pensais-tu? »

« A la manière dont Minerva arrivait à calmer Malfoy, il ne prenait jamais son air suffisant avec elle ».

« C'est vrai qu'à part Rogue c'était la seule à pouvoir faire taire Draco Malfoy »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ? Elle a pris sa défense, elle a même réussi à convaincre le ministère de la justice d'épargner sa vie ». Cette histoire n'as pas de sens.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas il était très en retard le jour de la réunion de fin d'année ».

« Ah oui ? Depuis que je le connais Malfoy n'a jamais été en retard, il avait l'air bizarre ?

« Pas plus que d'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas s'il est vraiment innocent il sortira bientôt ».

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« S'il est innocent mais que malgré tout il est condamné ? Les erreurs judiciaires sont nombreuses tu sais, surtout quand l'opinion publique et les medias s'en mêlent. Malfoy est un ancien Mangemort il est le coupable parfait »

« Tu sais quoi, je connais des aurors qui pourront peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur l'affaire Malfoy, je vais les contacter et je tiens au courant »

« D'accord c'est une bonne idée et puis…»

« Hermione je peux te parler s'il te plaît » Ron venait d'entrer. « En privé » dit-il en regardant Harry.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter, je vais aller faire à manger », Harry se lève, m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la pièce.

Je me retrouve seule avec Ron. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il est nerveux je le vois. Il baisse la tête et ses jambes tremblent.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure » dit-il. Ces derniers temps il s'excuse beaucoup trop. Je n'y crois plus. Il me traite comme de la merde, m'insulte et après il revient en s'excusant. J'aimerai qu'il me prouve qu'il est désolé au lieu de me le dire sans arrêt mais il ne comprend pas. Je vais encore accepter ses excuses et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« J'accepte tes excuses Ron »

Il me sourit. Puis ne dit rien. C'est le silence complet. On ose à peine se regarder. J'ai l'impression que la fin de la guerre a tué notre amour. Pendant la guerre je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui et là j'arrive à peine à le supporter. Je reste avec lui malgré tout car c'est mon premier amour et j'ai l'espoir de sauver un jour mon couple.

D'un coup je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Je le repousse gentiment après ce qui c'est passe je ne suis pas d'humeur câline.

« Non Ron arrête je n'ai pas envie »

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse maladroitement. Son contact est désagréable. J'essaye de me détacher de lui en vain.

« Allez Hermione laisse toi aller » me dit-il en passant ses mains sous mon pull. Là c'est plus que ce que je peux supporter. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les marques physique de tendresse mais Ron ne le comprend pas. Au début il patientait mais avec le temps il est devenu brute et impatient.

Il ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je n'aimais pas quand il me touchait. J'aurais pu lui donner des explications mais il ne voulait pas parler. Tous les jours il me presse un peu plus. Plus il me met la pression et plus je me braque. J'ai tenté plein de fois de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais du mal et pourquoi j'avais besoin de temps mais il ne m'écoute pas. La plus part du temps il s'énerve et quitte la chambre.

« Ron lâche moi, je n'en ai pas envie » lui dis-je en criant. Il me lâche enfin.

« Tu n'en a jamais envie » me dit-il en se levant, « ça fait un an qu'on est en couple et on a toujours pas couché ensemble ».

« Je sais mais j'ai besoin de temps »

« J'en ai marre d'attendre »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, peut être que tu t'y prends mal, »

« Je m'y prends mal ? C'est à dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas en me forçant la main que je vais me laisser faire, tu es trop brute, tu veux tout de suite. Tu te comportes comme un gamin capricieux »

« Tu refuses de coucher avec moi et c'est moi qui fait des caprices ? Lavande était beaucoup moins coincée que toi », poursuit-il.

Et voilà qu'il me reparle encore de son ex la chaudasse. Cela ne me rend même plus jalouse. « Si tu penses que c'est en me mettant la pression ou me parlant de tes ex que je fais coucher avec toi tu es encore plus bête que ce que je croyais ».

Il me regarde l'air choqué. Quand Harry rentre dans la pièce.

« Vous avez bientôt fini de vous crier dessus ? Venez je vous ai préparé le diner. Une fois la bouche pleine vous ne pourrez plus vous disputer », dit-il l'air amusé.

« Haha très drôle Harry » dit Ron en grommelant.

« Ron arrête de grimacer et sors de là ». Ron sort en premier. Je m'avance vers la porte quand Harry ma tire par le bras.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais je vois bien que cette histoire vous rend malheureux. Je vais proposer à Ron de partager ma chambre. Un peu d'espace vous fera du bien ».

« Oui tu as surement raison. Merci Harry »

« De rien c'est normal, allez viens là ». Il me prend dans ses bras. Contrairement à celui de Ron le contact d'Harry ne me dérange pas. Son étreinte est rassurante et reposante. Harry se retrouve dans un conflit entre ses deux meilleurs amis par ma faute.

« Allez faut qu'on aille manger, Ron nous attend ».

OOOOO

Le repas est terminé. Ron et Harry finissent de ranger la cuisine. Je déballe les derniers cartons qui se trouvent dans ma chambre.

« Hermione ! » cris Harry.

« Oui j'arrive », je sors de la chambre et les rejoins dans la cuisine. Ron fuit mon regard et ne me parle toujours pas.

« Tiens tu as reçu cette lettre ce matin j'ai oublié de te la donner » il me tend une enveloppe.

« D'accord merci, euh, je dois retourner dans ma chambre j'ai encore des cartons à défaire ».

« Dans ta chambre ? Tu me jette dehors c'est ça ? » s'énerve Ron.

« Non mais…». Harry me coupe, « Je pense que tu devrais dormir dans ma chambre pendant un moment », dit-il à Ron.

« Alors maintenant tu t'allies avec elle contre moi ? » dit Ron énervé.

Je profite de leur dispute pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je suis désolée pour Harry. Ron va lui prendre la tête à cause de moi.

Je me pose un instant sur mon lit et regarde la lettre. Rien sur celle-ci n'indique qui peut être l'expéditeur. Il y a juste écrit " _Pour Hermione Granger_ ".

Je décide de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouve deux feuilles : un mot et un extrait de texte. Lors de ma lecture mon cœur loupe un battement.

Merlin. Le mot est signé par Minerva McGonagall. Elle me dit qu'elle aimerait que je lise ce texte car il est écrit par un auteur célèbre dans le monde de la magie et qu'il pourrait nourrir ma culture générale. C'est une blague ? C'est peut être un canular, quelqu' un a peut-être imité la signature de Minerva. Elle vient juste de décéder et quelqu'un utilise son nom pour son pour faire des blagues. Les gens n'ont vraiment aucun respect.

Je jette l'enveloppe et les feuilles à la poubelle. Je pose les feuilles sur ma table de nuit et recommence à déballer mes cartons.

Je ne sais pas comment mon histoire avec Ron va finir. Je l'aime encore mais nous ne sommes plus du tout en phase. Peut-être qu'Harry raison une pause nous ferait du bien. En parlant du loup, Harry entre dans ma chambre.

« ça va Hermione ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va et toi ? Je suis désolée que tu te sois disputé avec Ron à cause de moi ».

« Ne t'en veux pas, il avait besoin que je le remette a sa place, il n'a plus les idées claires depuis la fin de la guerre. Il a perdu beaucoup tu sais. L'après-guerre est difficile pour lui »

« Je sais ». Parfois je m'en veux d'être aussi dure avec Ron. Mais Harry a aussi beaucoup souffert pendant la guerre et pourtant il n'est pas d'humeur massacrante. Souffrir n'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable.

« Cessons de parler de Ron, alors c'était quoi cette lettre ? »

« Oh rien, c'est une blague »

« Une blague ? Je peux voir ça va peut-être me faire rire »

« Euh en fait je l'ai jeté à la poubelle »

« Attend je vais aller voir ça »

Il se lève et récupère les feuilles que j'ai jetées. Il commence à les lire. Il a l'air perplexe et surpris.

« Hermione, tu devrais lire le texte que McGonagall t'as envoyé »

« Et si ce n'est pas elle ? Ça m'a tout l'air d'une blague de mauvais goût »

« Connais-tu l'auteur de ce texte ? »

« Louis De Beauvoir ? Non je ne le connais pas »

« C'était le mari de McGonagall », dit-il.

« Elle avait un mari ? » dis-je choquée, « Comment est-ce possible ? ».

Il se met rire. « Hermione, elle ressentais des choses tout comme toi et moi. »

« Mouai, je lirais ça ce soir ». Il a l'air satisfait de ma réponse.

« Bon je te laisse je dois passer deux trois coups de fil ». Il sort de ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas que Minerva avait été marié. Harry a raison tout le monde peut tomber amoureux.

J'attrape la feuille sur laquelle se trouve l'extrait de texte. Les différentes phrases ne venaient pas du même paragraphe. On avait pris plusieurs phrases du livre pour les mettre ensemble. Je commence à lire :

« Extrait de _Les fous sont les génies de ce monde_ , par Louis de Beauvoir :

 ** _A_** _ujourd'hui mon monde s'est effondré […]_

 ** _Il_** _fut un temps ou mon âme était encore pure […]_

 ** _D_** _ame nature pourquoi m'a tu fais ainsi ? […]_

 ** _E_** _ntre illusion et réalité je m'égards […]_

 ** _D_** _onne-moi la force de ne pas sombrer […]_

 ** _R_** _este-t-il de l'humanité en moi ? […]_

 ** _A_** _mer est le gout de la vie […]_

 ** _C_** _aresse mon esprit de ta candeur […]_

 ** _O_** _ublis tout de ce monde et rejoins-moi_ _[…] »_

Ce texte est à la fois beau et déconcertant. Je ne comprends pas ce que McGonagall cherche à me dire. J'ai l'impression que l'auteur envoi un SOS. Bon je vais le relire.

Toutes les majuscules sont en gras. Je vais les écrire pour voir ce qu'il en ressort. J'écris toutes les majuscules et je lis « AIDE DRACO ». Merlin ! Elle voulait que j'aide Drago Malfoy !

Et puis comment se fait-il qu'elle m'ai envoyé ça après sa mort ? Tout ça est vraiment bizarre. Elle aurait prévu depuis des semaines bien avant sa mort de m'envoyer ça. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'on accuserait Malfoy. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Je cache les feuilles et m'allonge sur le lit. Calme-toi Hermione. J'essaye de respirer tranquillement. Pourquoi McGonagall aurait pris la peine de m'envoyer ce texte et de me demander d'aider draco ? Harry m'a dit que si Malfoy est innocent il ne tarderait pas à sortir de prison. Mais s'il est innocent et que les aurors ne le laissent pas sortir ? Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'aider Draco. On a passé notre temps à se haïr depuis notre enfance. Je ne vais pas risquer ma peau à essayer de le sauver. Draco n'était pas mon ami certes mais Minerva l'était.

Si je décide d'aider ce Serpentard ce sera uniquement pour honorer la volonté de McGonagall.

OOOOO

Cela fait une semaine que Ron et moi faisons chambre à part. C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Nous ne nous sommes plus disputés depuis. J'ai repensé à la lettre. Je crois que j'ai pris ma décision.

L'arrestation de Malfoy a soulevé beaucoup de questions en moi. Je dois trouver des réponses. Il faut que je parle à Harry. Je suis dans la cuisine. Ron et Harry regardent la télé dans le salon. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour discuter avec Harry.

« Harry, peux-tu venir dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ? » criais-je depuis la cuisine.

« J'arrive Mione ».

J'espère que Ron ne vas la suivre. Je le vois entré seul dans la cuisine. Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Je pense qu'il a compris que je vais lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Il me regarde en attendant que je lui parle. Mais j'hésite. Et s'il refuse de m'aider ? Je respire doucement. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui dis :

« Je veux aller voir Draco Malfoy en prison ».

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Le troisième chapitre est rédigé, je finis de le corriger et j'essaierais de le publier avant la semaine prochaine.

Bisous.


	3. Face à face

**Chapitre 3** : _Face à face_

 _ **Prison de Blackbate, Campagne anglaise**_

(POV) Hermione

Cela fait vingt minutes que je suis assise dans la salle d'attente des visiteurs. J'attends mon tour, morte de traque. J'appréhende le fait de me retrouver seule avec Malfoy. J'ai envie de partir en courant, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être lâche. Je dois rester pour McGonagall.

Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban. Il est détenu dans une prison en attendant son procès. La prison est isolée de toute civilisation Elle se trouve en pleine campagne.

J'ai faits deux heures de routes pour y arriver. C'est Harry qui m'a déposé. Contre toute attente il a accepté de m'aider. Au début il a refusé de m'y emmener, il ne voulait pas que j'aille voire Malfoy. Il disait que c'était trop dangereux. Je lui ai alors parlé du mot de McGonagall et de ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

Il a hésité. Apres des jours de réflexions il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il savait ou se trouvait Malfoy et qu'il acceptait de m'y accompagner. Des amis aurors lui avaient dit où se trouvait l'ex serpentard.

J'ignore encore ce que je vais dire à Malfoy. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'insulte. Et s'il refuse de me parler ? J'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Calme-toi Hermione. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me détendre.

« Miss granger ? » un gardien vient d'entrer.

« C'est…c'est moi » lui répondis-je hésitante. La peur commence à monter en moi. Je me lève et prend mes affaires.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Jo, vous venez pour Draco Malfoy c'est bien ça ? » me demande-t-il

« Oui »

« Bien, ce gosse est accusé de meurtre un peu de visite lui fera du bien ». Ce gardien est étrangement sympathique. Je croyais que tous les gardiens de prison étaient sans cœur et aimaient torturer leur détenue. Cet homme a l'air gentil.

« Suivez-moi mademoiselle, vous êtes sa petite amie ? », la petite amie de draco ? Je commence à rougir.

« Euh non » je commence à perdre mes mots, « je suis, euh … on était dans la même école ».

« Une ancienne camarade de classe, je vois, suivez-moi c'est par là ».

Je le suis. Les murs de la prison sont peints en bleu clair. C'est angoissant. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un hôpital abandonné. Les couloirs sont très longs et froid. Jo s'arrête devant une pièce. Sur la porte il y est écrit « salle de visite ».

« Bien on est arrivé. Vous pouvez rester une heure mais pas une minute de plus. Draco sera menotté ne vous inquiétez il ne vous fera aucun mal. Quant à moi je vous attends devant la porte. Soyez tranquille je ne vais pas écouter votre conversation. Si vous aviez besoin d'aide appelez-moi. » Il sort un trousseau de clé et ouvre la porte.

« On vous a fouillé a l'entrée ? »

« Oui » lui répondis-je.

« Bien, faites attention et éviter tout contact avec lui. Je vais devoir garder votre sac et votre manteau ». Je commence à lui donner mes affaires.

« Oui bien sûr, tenez mais puis-je garder ce stylo et ce bloc note ? »

« C'est d'accord pour le bloc note mais pas pour le stylo, il peut être utilisé comme une arme. Tenez prenez ce crayon, il est fabriqué de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas blesser ». Je lui tends mon stylo et prend le crayon.

«Malfoy sait que je suis venu ? »

« Oui, les prisonniers ont la possibilité d'accepter ou de refuser de voir des visiteurs. »

Malfoy a donc accepté que je vienne. Peut-être me prépare-il un piège.

« Allez-y miss granger je vous attends ici »

« Merci Jo ».

Je me trouve face à la porte. J'essaye d'attraper la poignée mais je suis figée par la peur. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je respire calmement. Jo a dit qu'il était menotté il ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Mais Draco est un ancien mangemort je suis sûr qu'on lui apprit à faire du mal même attaché et sans les mains.

Le gardien a remarqué mon hésitation.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas miss Granger ? «

« Je, » je n'arrive pas à parler.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur vous savez, mais vous avez tout ce chemin pour venir jusque ici vous n'allez pas abandonner dès maintenant. Et puis je vous assure que draco ne vous fera rien ».

A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment peur du fait qu'il me fasse du mal. J'ai surtout peur d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je sens que si je rentre dans cette pièce ma vie va changer.  
Je repense à McGonagall. Je dois le faire pour elle.

OOOOO

J'ouvre la porte et regarde la salle avant d'y entrer. La pièce n'est pas grande. Il n'y a qu'une table avec deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Je vois Malfoy de dos. Ses cheveux ont poussé et ne sont plus plaqués. Je respire un bon coup et avance en direction de Malfoy. J'arrive face à lui il lève la tête en sentant sa présence.

« Granger »

« Malfoy »

Je reste debout face à lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sens qu'il m'observe et moi-même je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Cela fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'a quasiment pas changés. Hormis le fait que ses traits soient marqués et qu'il a de grosses cernes.

« Tu peux t'assoir tu sais » dit-il en me montrant la chaise vide, son sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Même en prison ce mec arrivait toujours à sourire. En bougeant ses mains il a attiré mon attention sur ses chaines. Jo n'a pas menti Malfoy est bien menotté. Cela ne me rassure qu'à moitié.

« Tu comptes rester debout toute l'heure ? »

Effectivement j'étais toujours debout. Je devais avoir l'air bête debout à le fixer. Il faut que je me reprenne.

Je m'assois. Nous nous retrouvons l'un en face de l'autre. Je profite de cette proximité pour l'observer. Il n'est plus fin et gringalet comme dans le temps. Pendant la guerre sa carrure avait changé. Il est un plus musclé que Ron et Harry. Les entrainements de Mangemort devaient être très physiques.

Ces manches sont retroussées, je remarque que ses avant-bras sont ornés de cicatrice. La guerre nous a tous marquée. C'est là que je la vis. La marque des ténèbres. Mon sang se glace. Je la fixe pendant quelque seconde. Draco le remarque et la recouvre rapidement de sa main droite. Ce geste me fait relever la tête vers lui. Nos yeux se croisent. Gênée je baisse la tête.

« Jo est sympa », dis-je sans réfléchir. Le silence devenait oppressant, c'est la seul chose que j'ai trouvé à dire.

« Oui très, son fils était un ancien Mangemort, il est devenu gardien pour rester auprès de lui, depuis il nos considère tous comme ses enfants ».

Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose parler. Je sens qu'il me regarde mais moi je fuis son regard.

Je n'ai qu'une heure, concentre toi Hermione et pose lui tes questions.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas faits tout ce chemin pour me parler de Jo », dit-il soudainement.

« Euh oui », répondis-je. Il me fixe durant quelque seconde.

« Malfoy, as-tu tué le professeur McGonagall ? » dis-je nerveusement.

Il me regarde l'aire perplexe avant de se mettre à rire. Son rire résonne dans toute la pièce. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons et c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire ainsi.

« Non, Granger, on va le faire à ma manière. Cela fait des semaines que je suis coincé ici et qu'on me pose tous les jours cette question. J'ai accepté que tu viennes car je t'ai toujours trouvé divertissante et … » Je le coupe piqué au vif.

« Malfoy je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour jouer les bouffons de service ». Après seulement, cinq minutes il commence déjà à m'énerver.

Ma remarque le fait le réfléchir.

« Bien, je te propose un marché, tu réponds à mes questions et je réponds aux tiennes ».

Je sens que si j'accepte ce marché je vais le regretter. Mais en même temps je suis curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il a me dire. J'ai survécu à une guerre je n'ai pas à avoir peur de Malfoy. Et puis je n'ai rien à cacher.

« J'accepte ton marché, mais si je sens que tu me mens j'arrête tout et je m'en vais »

« Est-ce une menace Granger ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je remarque une légère cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche.

« Je suis étonné que tu aies accepté. Je serais sincère si toi tu l'es ». Me dit en me fixant droit les yeux. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

« Bon je commence, mmm qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te demander ? » il réfléchit un instant. Son sourire moqueur réapparait, je m'attends à une question vicieuse.

« Comment va weshmoche ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, je refuse de répondre à tes foutues questions si tu insultes mes amis. »

« Tes amis ? Tu considères Ron comme ton ami, c'est intéressant, donc tu n'es plus avec ? »

Je crois que je viens de faire un lapsus révélateur. Je sors avec Ron depuis un an déjà mais je le considère plus comme un ami que comme un amant. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ron et moi n'avons pas dépassé le stade des bisous.

Foutu Malfoy. En quelque minute il a réussi à éclaircir ma situation là ou mes amis ont échoué. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est très intelligent. Je sens qu'il a remarqué mon silence. Je dois agir comme si ses paroles ne me touchaient pas si je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne que Ron et moi avons des problèmes.

« Une seule question à la fois Malfoy, ne commence pas à tricher ».

« Moi tricher ? Jamais ! Bon tu as raison, je retire ma première question et je veux que tu répondes à ma deuxième question. »

Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec lui. Malfoy est bien la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler de mes problèmes de couple. Mais bon si je veux avoir des réponses sur la mort de McGonagall je dois mettre ma pudeur de côté et lui répondre.

« Disons que lui et moi en ce moment c'est compliqué »

« C'est compliqué n'est pas une réponse, ma question est claire, est ce qui oui ou non tu sors toujours avec le rouquin ? »

Mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à le savoir.

« Oui je sors encore avec lui », dis-je en baissant la tête et fuyant son regard.

« Tu mens Granger, je le vois, si tu commences à mentir je préfère en arrêter là ».

« Nan je ne mens pas, je tai dis que c'était compliqué, je ne suis pas capable de répondre à ta question, je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis avec Ron ».

Il semble apprécier ma franchise « bah voilà tu as été sincère, bon a ton tour ? Choisi bien ta question ».

« As-tu tué McGonagall ? » dis-je sans hésitation. Sa réponse me fait peur, mais je dois connaitre la vérité

Il lève les yeux et se met rire, encore.

« Et bien on peut dire que ta réponse n'est pas du tout original, je l'entends tous les jours ces derniers temps ». Il fait une pause et redevient sérieux. « Non je n'ai pas tué McGonagall».

Il se tait pendant un moment. Il regarde ailleurs l'air pensif. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il a l'air si fragile. Cela ne dure pas longtemps car il se remet à me regarder dans les yeux et à sourire narquoisement.

Il ne l'a pas tué. Je sens qu'il est sincère. Il a été mon pire ennemi et un mangemort, tout porte à croire qu'il aurait pu mentir mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'a pas tué. Il me sort de mes pensées en me posant une autre question.

« Pourquoi est-ce compliqué avec Wesley ? » Décidément il s'acharne à vouloir connaitre ma vie intime avec Ron. Mais si je voulais en savoir plus sur la disparition de McGonagall je dois tenir le coup et joueur le jeu.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il y a plein de chose qui ne vont pas entre Ron et moi. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Il veut que je sois sincère. Je vais donc être franche en lui disant que beaucoup d'éléments rendent mon couple avec Ron difficile à vivre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, il y a tant de problèmes entre nous »

Il me fixe avant de répondre.

« Je te crois mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question, parles moi du sujet de dispute qui revient le plus dans votre couple ».

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Ce que Ron me reproche le plus c'est ne pas coucher avec lui et moi je lui reprochais de trop me mettre la pression. J'ai honte de parler de ça avec lui. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Ron ou Ginnie.

Peut-être qu'un avis extérieure et neutre, me ferais du bien. Harry est trop impliqué, il ne dit jamais vraiment ce qu'il passe pour ne pas blesser. A l'inverse de Malfoy qui n'hésite jamais à dire pas dire ce qui lui passe par la tête peu importe les conséquences.

Je vais lui dire la vérité et voir ce qu'il en pense. Je pourrai savoir si Ron a raison quand il dit que j'ai un problème.

« Euh en fait c'est un sujet gênant », je sens que je rougis et je n'arrive plus à regarder le serpentard.

« Ah bon ? » dit-il en souriant diaboliquement, « je sens que ça va être intéressant ».

Je respire doucement pour me calmer avant de tout lui dire: « Ron me reproche le fait qu'on est … » les mots ne sortent pas.

« Que quoi Granger ? »

« Il me reproche le fait qu'on est jamais couché ensemble » dis-je d'une traite.

Et voilà je l'avais dit. Bizarrement ça me faisait du bien. J'ai l'impression de mettre débarrassé d'un poids mort que je trainais. Il va se moquer de moi je suppose. J'ai secrètement besoin que cela m'aide à changer et que je n'aurais plus peur de franchir cette étape avec Wesley.

Je m'attends à des remarques vexantes. Le temps passe toujours rien. Il me regarde mais reste silencieux. Il doit surement me trouver bizarre.

« Cela n'est pas étonnant, tu as toujours été coincé et puis cet idiot de Wesley doit se comporter comme un bourrin au lit, soit-il au moins ce qu'est un clitoris ? »

La ç'en ai trop. La méchanceté de Malfoy avait refait surface. Je devais m'y attendre le connaissant. Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester là a supporté ces moqueries sur Ron et moi. J'ai été bête de croire qu'il m'aiderait à dépasser mon blocage. Il n'a fait que le renforcer. Je suis énervé contre moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter son stupide marché.

Je commence à trembler. La compagnie de Malfoy devient suffocante je dois m'en aller. Je trouverais un autre moyen de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de McGonagall.

Au moment où je me lève il attrape mon bras. Sa poigne est ferme. Il a la main chaude. J'essaye de me détacher de sa poigne mais il maintient son emprise. Il attend que mon regard croise le sien et me dis

« Restes », sa voix est limite suppliante, il baisse la tête un moment et me regarde à nouveau, « je suis désolé, je vais essayer d'éviter les remarques blessantes ». Malfoy désolé ? Suis-je en train de rêver ?

J'hésite à rester. Je libère rapidement mon poignée comme si son contacte m'avais brulé. Je le regarde en réfléchissant à ma décision. Pour la première fois j'entends Malfoy s'excuser. Il me regarde en attendant ma réponse, je le sens tendu. Il a réussi à mettre sa fierté de côté. Je fais la même chose et décide de rester.

Je m'assois, en me voyant faire je le sens se détendre.

« C'est à ton tour de me poser une question », me rappelle-t-il

Je réfléchis un moment. S'il ne l'a pas tué, qui l'a fait ? Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache, je ne vais pas perdre de question en lui demandant cela. Je me souviens qu'Harry m'a dit avoir vu sortir du bureau de McGonagall. Bien j'ai trouvé ma question.

« Harry dit t'avoir vu sortir du bureau de McGonagall, pourquoi y étais tu ?

« J'avais rendez-vous avec elle, j'ai toqué plusieurs fois mais elle n'a pas répondu. Alors je suis entré dans son bureau pour voir si elle y était. Elle n'est jamais venue ».

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait été arrête. D'après l'emploi du temps de McGonagall il est le dernier à l'avoir vu. Pourtant il dit qu'elle n'était jamais venue. Je le crois mais je pense que les aurors ne le croiront jamais. C'est un ancien mangemort. Son passé fait de lui un coupable parfait.

« Est ce que tu penses que j'ai tué McGonagall ? ».

Sa question est étonnante. Je m'attendais à une question vicieuse ou intime. Depuis quand Malfoy s'intéressait il à ce que je pense de lui ? Je prends le temps de trouver mes mots et lui réponds

« Non, j'ai toujours su que tu ne l'avais pas tué »

« Tu mens Granger »

« Bon d'accord, juste avant de te voir j'avais quelque doute, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais pu tuer la femme qui t'avais aidé à retrouver une vie normale».

Ma réponse le laisse perplexe. Il baisse les yeux un moment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait choqué que j'ai pu croire qu'il l'avait fait.

« À mon tour, quand tu étais dans le bureau de McGonagall as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ou bizarre ? »

« De bizarre ? Non tout était en ordre comme d'habitude ». Il fait une pause. « Il y avait un plateau avec une théière et deux verres salles ».

McGonagall a donc reçu la visite d'une personne non identifiée avant de mourir, un potentiel assassin. Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être venu. J'ai eu des réponses à mes questions, mais d'autre se sont créés.

« Les jeunes il vous reste encore cinq minutes » nous dis Jo à travers la porte.

« La dernière question est pour moi Granger, pourquoi est tu venu me rendre visite ? »

Je sais qu'il affectionnait Minerva et maintenant que je sais qu'il est innocent il doit savoir que McGonagall tentait de le protéger.

« J'avais du mal à croire que tu es pu la tuer et puis j'ai reçu une lettre signée de sa main ».

Je voulais aussi savoir comment tu allais. Mais ça ne je peux pas lui dire.

« Vraiment ? Elle t'a envoyé une lettre via sa tombe ? » dit-il en rigolant.

« Nan, je ne sais pas de quand date la lettre mais dedans elle me demandait de t'aider »

Draco reste bouché bée. Le geste de McGonagall le touche énormément.

« Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'on allait me faire porter le chapeau. Cette femme m'étonnera toujours. Même aux portes de la mort elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être généreuse et d'essayer de protéger les gens. »

Il a raison. Elle savait qu'on allait la tuer mais pourquoi ? Peut-être a-t-elle découvert quelque chose ou vu ce quel n'aurait pas dû voir.

« Miss granger, sortez s'il vous plait, la visite est finie ».

C'est déjà fini ? Le temps est passé en un éclair. Malfoy n'a pas changé mais au moins grâce à lui je pourrais avancer.

Je dois partir. Je me lève et prend mes affaires. Le serpentard m'arrache le bloc note des mains et gribouille quelque chose.

« Tiens appel ce numéro » me dit-il en me rendant mon bloc note.

« Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? »

« Si tu veux chercher la vérité sur McGonagall cette personne t'aidera ». J'arrache la feuille du bloc note, la plie et la met dans ma poche.

Il est temps de partir. Je jette un dernier regard vers Malfoy. Je suis gênée, je ne vais pas partir comme ça cela serait trop irrespectueux mais en même temps je ne vais pas me jeter au cou de Malfoy pour l'enlacer. Je crois qu'il a compris mon hésitation, il me sourit et me dis « Au revoir Granger », je fais de même « Au revoir Malfoy »lui répondis-je avant de partir.

OOOOO

Harry m'a attendu. Nous roulons en direction du loft.

« Comment ça c'est passé avec Malfoy, il n'a pas été trop désagréable j'espère ? »

Je rigole, «Tu sais comment il est, mais dans l'ensemble ça a été, sais-tu pourquoi il est enfermé à Blacksgate et non pas à Azkaban ? »

« D'après mes sources, c'est grâce à son avocat. Il a argumenté en disant que Malfoy n'est pas un prisonnier de guerre et qu'il n'a pas commis de crime lié à la magie. La prison de Blackgate est une prison mixte. Elle détient des sorciers et des moldus. Le bâtiment où est détenu Malfoy est réservé aux sorciers. Au moins là-bas il n'aura pas à faire aux détraqueurs ».

« Son avocat semble très compétent, j'espère qu'il va réussir à le faire sortir de prison ».

« Hermione, Malfoy est un tueur sa place est en prison », dit-il agacé.

« Tu as tué toi aussi Harry, et pourtant ta place n'est pas prison »

« Oui mais moi j'ai tué pour la bonne cause, et je t'en prie ne me compare à lui», j'entends de la colère dans sa voix.

« Ecoutes Harry, la guerre nous a ravagée, nous avons tous commis des actes horribles mais c'est fini aujourd'hui ».

« Nous on se battait pour la liberté lui il n'a fait que suivre ses intérêts, il était dans le mauvais camp ».

« Oui tu as surement raison, mais si McGonagall a réussi à lui pardonner tous ses crimes pourquoi pas nous ? Elle était persuadée que chaque être avait droit à une seconde chance ».

« Elle lui a pardonné et elle morte Hermione ! La bonté de Minerva lui a coûté la vie. Ce salop la tué !».

« Il dit qu'il ne l'a pas tué Harry »

« Et toi tu le crois ? Par merlin quand vas-tu cesser d'être aussi naïve ».

« Oui je le crois » dis-je en criant, « il avait l'air ému quand je lui ai parlait de McGonagall, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu la tuer. Peut-être que je suis naïve mais mon instinct me dit qu'il est innocent et je le crois Harry ».

J'attends qu'il me réponde, mais il ne dit rien. Cela tombe bien, je n'ai plus envie de parler. Cette journée m'a fatiguée.

Harry reste silencieux il se concentre sur la route. Je pose ma tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture et je repense à ma rencontre avec Malfoy. J'avais beaucoup d'appréhension avant de le voir mais je ne regrette pas d'y être allée. Il m'a confirmé qu'il n'avait pas tué Minerva.

Il n'a certes pas raté une occasion de se moquer de moi mais j'ignore pourquoi j'avais réussi à lui confier ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Ron. Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé en parler à Harry. C'était plus simple d'en parler à Malfoy car je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser de moi. En rentrant je vais devoir discuter avec Ron.

Je sors de mes pensées et me tourne vers Harry. Je remarque que ses traits sont détendus. Je pense qu'il n'est plus en colère. Le silence nous a fait du bien. Quelque minute plus tard il finit par me dire :

« Je pense que si Malfoy avait tué McGonagalla il aurait assumé, ce mec est hyper fier et ne regrette rien. S'il dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait, alors il est... il est innocent ». Son aveu me surprend.

« Je suis étonnée de voir que tu le crois innocent », il me sourit.

« Et moi je suis étonné de voir que vous avez réussi à rester dans la même pièce tous les deux sans vous étriper », c'est à mon tour de sourire.

 _OOOOO_

 _ **Résidence des Lilas**_

Harry et moi sommes rentrés il y a environ une heure. Ron a eu la gentillesse de nous préparer le diner. Je sens qu'il fait des efforts mais je ne suis pas encore prête à aller vers lui. Il me faut encore du temps.

Je regarde la feuille sur laquelle Draco a écrit. J'y vois un numéro de téléphone mais il n'y a pas de nom. Je vais en parler avec Harry peut être qu'il reconnaitra ce numéro. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers celle d'Harry. Je m'approche de sa porte pout toqué quand je fis interrompu par une conversation de Ron et Harry. Harry hausse le ton, il semble inquiet.

« Draco m'a vu passer près du bureau de Minerva le jour de son arrestation »

« Et alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?»

« Tu ne comprends pas. S'il dit aux aurors qu'il m'y a vu je serais le prochain arrêté ».

Choquée, je recule d'un pas. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il peur de se faire arrêter ? Aurait-il un lien avec la disparition de McGonagall ?

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Harry était la seule personne en qui j'avais vraiment confiance. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai entendu. Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne l'a pas tué. Aurait-il alors aidé le tueur ? Non, Hermione, Harry est ton meilleur ami et a tout fait pour tuer Voldemort. Je suis sûr que sa présence près du bureau a une explication.

McGonagall m'a demandé de l'aider. Je dois me concentrer et ne pas m'éparpiller. Je finirais par découvrir ce qu'Harry faisait là-bas. Pour le moment je dois apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule sans constamment demander l'aide d'Harry.

Je saisi mon téléphone et commence à composer le numéro que m'a donné Draco. Ça sonne. Le stress monte. J'appréhende de connaitre l'identité du propriétaire de ce numéro. Je tombe sur la messagerie « Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Blaise Zabini, je ne suis…»

Je raccroche instantanément. Pourquoi Malfoy m'a-t-il passé le numéro de Blaise ? Nous n'avions jamais été amis. Je ne suis pas sûr de le réussir à le convaincre de m'aider. Mais c'est l'ami de Draco après tout. Je dois le convaincre de m'aider.

Je décide de le rappeler. Je tombe encore sur sa messagerie. Je lui laisse un message « euh salut Blaise, c'est Hermione, tu dois trouver ça bizarre mais je t'appelle par rapport à Malfoy …», une voix m'interrompt, « votre temps est écoulé », et un bip retentit.

Mince, j'ai mis trop de temps à réfléchir. Bon au moins Blaise saura que je l'ai appelé pour lui parler de Draco.

Mon téléphone vibre, je viens de recevoir un texto : « Granger, j'ignore comment tu as eu mon numéro mais supprime le. Oublie Draco, ce mec est un tueur ».

Tout est clair. Blaise ne veut ni parler avec moi ni aider Draco. Pendant quelque seconde j'avais eu l'espoir d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait m'accompagner dans cette quête de vérité mais finalement je me retrouve seule. McGonagall comptait beaucoup pour moi mais je ne sais pas par où commencer pour retrouver son meurtrier.

Je ferais mieux de me reposer. Je dois avoir les idées claires. Il me reste encore plein de chose à faire.

OOOOO

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai surpris la conversation entre Harry et Ron. Ces temps-ci je me suis un peu éloignée d'eux. Aujourd'hui ils sont allés chercher du travail pour Ron. Je me retrouve seule.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je n'attends pourtant pas de visite. Cela doit être Ron et Harry, ils oublient souvent leurs clés. J'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre.

« êtes-vous Hermione Granger ? » me demande un homme en uniforme.

« Oui c'est moi »

« J'ai un colis pour vous, je vais vous demander une petite signature ici s'il vous plait »

Je signe et le livreur me tend un petit paquet. Je n'ai pourtant rien commandé.

« Merci et bonne journée »

« À vous aussi, au revoir »

Le livreur s'en va et je retourne à l'intérieur.

Ce colis m'intrigue. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Je commence à l'ouvrir. Le colis contient un téléphone et son chargeur. C'est un ancien model. Je regarde le colis dans tous les sens mais je ne trouve rien qui pourrait m'indiquer son expéditeur.

J'allume le téléphone et le pose sur la table. Ron et Harry vont peut-être en avoir besoin. Je me lève et vais jeter les papiers d'emballage à la poubelle.

Le téléphone vibre. Je le prends, une enveloppe clignote sur l'écran. Je lis le message :« Appelle moi ». La personne qui m'a envoyé ce téléphone veut que je la contacte. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est surement un psychopathe qui me tend un piège.

En même temps ce n'est pas mon vrai numéro je ne risque pas grand-chose. J'appelle ce numéro. Ça sonne.

« Allo Hermione ? »

« Euh allo ? »

« C'est Blaise, ma ligne personnelle n'est pas sécurisée, je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé boulé tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on se voit pour parler de Draco ».

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents mais il y a plus de dialogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Le prochaine chapitre sera centré sur Draco et sur sa vie après son arrestation.


	4. L'enfermement

**Hello, je suis enfin de retour :)**

 **Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon absence. cela fait un mois que je n'ai rien publié. Ma freebox ne marchait plus du coup je n'avais plus de connexion internet. j'ai passé le début de mes vacances sans internet, vu que je ne travaille pas mes journées ont été très longues lol. Mais mon ordi marchait toujours donc j'ai pu avancé dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres.**

 **Ensuite, je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review et tous mes nouveaux followers. je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et à faire vivre ces personnages dans mon imagination mais ça fait toujours du bien de voir que des personnes sont réceptives à ce que j'écris.**

 **RAR :**

 **MG123 (Guest)** : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie de voir que les chapitres te plaisent de plus en plus :). je suis d'accord, les dialogues rendent les fanfics plus faciles à lire, je trouve aussi qu'ils dynamisent l'histoire et rendent les personnages plus vivants. dans les prochaines chapitres il y aura un peu plus de dialogue. les deux premiers chapitres étaient assez descriptifs, donc il y avait peu de dialogue. La rencontre entre blaise et hermione se déroulera dans le chapitre 5 qui contient beaucoup de dialogue ;P. A bientôt.**

 **Enfin, je recherche un ou une betareader pour la correction des prochains chapitres mais aussi pour m'aider à travailler mon style d'écriture pour le rendre le plus agréable possible. si vous êtes intéressés vous pouvez me contacter par mp ou laissez votre adresse mail en commentaire.**

 **Petit résumé : " _Draco Malfoy a été arrêté pour le meurtre du professeur McGonnagall, il dit être innocent, Hermione qui vit maintenant en collocation avec Harry et Ron va le voir en Prison après avoir reçu une lettre de minerva lui demandant d'aider Draco, en prison Draco demande à Hermione de contacter Blaise_ ". **

**Bon lecture,**

 **NANNAI.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** : _L'enfermement_

POV Draco

 _ **Cellule 328, Bâtiment B, Prison de Blackgate**_

Cela fait 3 semaines, 6heures, 20 minutes et 15 secondes que je suis coincé ici. Personne ne me croit, personne ne m'écoute, personne ne m'entend quand je dis que je n'ai pas tué McGonagall.

Je partage ma cellule avec un ancien Mangemort, William. Il est étonnement cool avec moi mais je me méfie de lui. Par expérience je sais que les personnes trop gentilles cachent quelque chose ou attendent que vous leur rendiez service. Pour le moment il est correct.

Notre cellule est petite. Il y a un lit superposé et des toilettes. Je dois partager un petit meuble avec William pour nos affaires personnelles. La prison est ancienne et peu entretenue. Le gouvernement refuse d'améliorer les conditions de vie des prisonniers. Pour certain il est inutile de gaspiller de l'argent pour améliorer la vie de criminel surtout que la plus part pourrissent ici en attendant la mort.

Les murs de la cellule sont en décomposition. L'odeur de moisissure à envahie la pièce. Je fais le difficile mais malgré l'état déplorable du bâtiment, les autres prisonniers ont le droit à une douche par jour ainsi qu'à trois repas quotidiens. Beaucoup de personne en dehors de ses murs n'ont pas accès à cela.

Dans mon passé de Mangemort j'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai vu des endroits merveilleux mais j'ai aussi dû affronter la misère humaine. La guerre a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Beaucoup de famille se sont retrouvées à la rue. J'ai vu des anciens aristocrates mendier.

J'entends William ronfler. Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Demain j'ai un nouvel interrogatoire. Les aurors s'impatientent. Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de me piéger, voir de me torturer pour me faire avouer le meurtre de McGonagall.

Les aurors ne sont pas tout blancs. Les deux camps ont les mains pleines de sang. A l'instar des Mangemorts certain aurors étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin. Certains ont torturé des prisonniers pour les faire parler. Malgré cela ils sortent victorieux de la guerre et essayent de cacher les atrocités commises. Ce sont des hypocrites. Voldement avaient au moins le mérite d'assumer ses actes.

Mon avocat a de plus en plus de mal à retarder mon procès. Aujourd'hui Granger est venue me rendre visite. Elle a été ma bouffée d'air frais. Je pensais qu'elle me croyait coupable mais j'avais sous-estimé sa curiosité et son sens de la justice. Elle n'avait pas bêtement cru ce que disaient les journaux. Je n'ai pas voulu lui montrer à quel point sa présence me faisait du bien. Cette petite intello me surprendra toujours. J'ai passé mon temps à pourrir sa vie. J'ai été un sacré salopard avec elle mais a eu le courage de venir me voir.

Tous mes amis excepté Théodore et Blaise m'ont abandonné. Le nom Malfoy a été sali par les médias. Mes anciens camarades ne veulent pas être associés à moi. Cela risquerai d'entacher leur jolie vie de repenti.

J'entends des bruits de pas, une personne s'approche de ma cellule. Cela doit être un des gardes qui vient me chercher. Je vais encore être interrogé. Depuis le début je n'ai cessé de dire que j'étais innocent. Blaise m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien contre moi, aucune preuve efficace. Je pense qu'il me ment un peu, il essaye de me cacher la vérité pour me forcer à me battre mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Autant qu'ancien Mangemort je n'ai pas le droit à la présomption d'innocence. J'ai très peu de chance de sortir d'ici vivant.

La porte d'ouvre, Jo apparait.

« Draco mon garçon il est l'heure d'y aller », dit-il affectueusement.

« Je ne suis pas ton garçon », dis-je sèchement. Ma remarque la fait sursauter. Il ne mérite pas que je lui parle comme ça même si sa tendance à tous nous considérer comme ses enfants est agaçante.

« Je suis désolé Jo », lui dis-je. Je lui tends les mains pour qu'il me passe les menottes. « Je n'ai pas voulu être méchant ».

« C'est rien », dit-il en me souriant. « Allez dépêche-toi les inspecteurs t'attendent » me dit-il. Je sors de la cellule et le suis.

 _ **Salle d'interrogatoire, Bâtiment b**_

La salle n'a pas changée. Il y règne toujours cette même ambiance lugubre. Et il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je suis sûr qu'ils font exprès de chauffer la salle pour que les détenus interrogés craquent et disent ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

« Monsieur Malfoy vous voilà enfin », me dit un des trois inspecteurs. C'est la premières fois que le vois

« Merci Jo pouvez-vous nous laissez seuls avec monsieur Malfoy ? »

Jo me regarde, je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut nous laisser. J'ai survécu à la folie de Voldemort ce n'est pas trois inspecteurs qui vont me faire peur. Il se retourne vers les inspecteurs les saluts et sort de la pièce.

« Monsieur Malfoy voulez-vous vous assoir nous avons des questions à vous poser », me dit l'un des trois hommes.

J'avance vers le fond de la salle. Elle est quasiment vide. Il n'y a qu'une table et des chaises, je m'assois sur l'une d'elles. Je pose mes mains sur la table. Deux des inspecteurs sont assis en face de moi et le troisième est debout à ma droite. Il s'avance moi et me dit :

« Je vais détacher tes menottes, garde tes mains en évidence sur la table, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit tu le regretteras est-ce bien claire ? »

Je le regarde surpris, j'ai presque envie de rire. C'est quoi ces menaces ? Je suis sûr que Luna love good serait plus convaincante.

« Il t'a posé une question réponds lui », me dit l'un des inspecteurs assis.

Je me résigne à répondre. Je vais jouer leur jeu pour pouvoir sortir rapidement de cette pièce.

« Oui, mes mains vont rester sagement sur la table », dis-je en regardant l'inspecteur resté debout. Il s'approche et me détache.

« Comme tu l'as remarqué c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons », dis l'un des inspecteurs assis en face de moi. « Je suis l'inspecteur Silvester, voici l'inspecteur Jones » dit-il en me montrant l'homme à sa gauche. « Et enfin c'est l'inspecteur Meyer qui a détaché tes menottes ».

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites » dit l'inspecteur Jones « Nous allons parler de toi ».

Il attrape un des dossiers sur la table et l'ouvre : « Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy née le 5 juin 1980 en Angleterre. Fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy. A étudié à Poudlard avant de rejoindre les Mangemort. A été gracié de ses crimes de Mangemorts suite à la demande de Mervina McGonagall. Est arrêté et détenu pour le meurtre de Mervina McGonagall. Des témoins disent qu'il a tenté de s'enfuir lors de son arrestation. Nie depuis le début avoir commis ce crime. A été la dernière personne à avoir vu McGonagall … ».

« C'est faux », dis-je, les inspecteurs me regardent interloqués. Je reçois un coup derrière la tête. Cet enfoiré d'inspecteur Meyer vient de me frapper.

« Tu ne parleras que quand on te le dira !», me dit-il.

« Meyer ! », l'interrompt Jones en se levant. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans une prison que tu dois te comporter comme un gangster, on représente le ministère donc tache de bien te comporter ».

Leur jeu d'acteur est pathétique. Tout est calculé. Meyer joue le méchant flic et Jones celui du bon flic compréhensif dans le but de m'amadouer. Il pense que je vais être coopératif vu qu'il a m'a défendu. Je vais faire comme si leur mise en scène m'avait berné, et attendre qu'il me donne la parole. De toute façon, quoi que je dise ils ne m'écouteront jamais. Je dois gagner du temps en espérant que Granger appelle Blaise et qu'ils essayent de me sortir de là vivant.

« Malfoy explique toi », me dis Jones.

« Je ne suis pas le dernier à avoir vu McGonagall, on avait rendez-vous, mais quand je suis allé dans son bureau elle n'y était pas ».

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? » me dit Meyer. _Ce gosse pourri gâté n'est qu'en menteur_. Je me retourne vers Meyer et lui lance un regard noir, je me mords la langue pour ne pas l'insulter.

Je dois me contenir, m'énerver ne me rendra pas service. J'ai l'air con à essayer de prouver mon innocence. Je n'ai aucune preuve, aucun mobil. Mon passé de Mangemort fait de moi un menteur et un manipulateur.

« Je ne vous mens pas », répondis-je calmement. L'inspecteur Jones me regarde attentivement, je crois que j'ai attiré son attention.

« Admettons que je te crois un instant, si tu es innocent pourquoi as tu tenté de t'enfuir lors de ton arrestation ? » me demande-t-il.

« J'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit qu'avec mon passé je ferais le coupable idéal et que personne ne me croirait ».

« T'as pas tort, personne ne te crois », me dis Meyer.

« Tu sais qu'à ce stade, il te reste peu de chance de t'en sortir vivant. Tu n'as rien, aucun mobil et tout laisse croire que tu as tué ta professeure. Draco, si tu reconnais que tu l'as tué on pourra négocier avec le juge. Tout ce que tu as faire c'est signer ce papier ».

Je ne signerais jamais ce papier. Jamais. Ils me mentent, ils ne vont pas négocier, si je signe je reconnais avoir tué McGonagall et je serais condamné à mort. Je suis coincé ici.

Ma tête commence à tourner. La chaleur fait son effet. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je lève la tête vers eux et leur dit :

« Je ne signerais pas ce papier car je suis innocent », dis-je fermement.

« Un Mangemort innocent ? Tu te fous de notre gueule ? » me dit Meyer _. Ce mangemort a les mains pleines de sang d'innocent._ Ces remarquent m'énervent de plus en plus. Je suis à deux doigts de me lever et de le frapper. Bizarrement ses collègues ne réagissent pas.

« J'ai été gracié de mes crimes commis en tant que Mangemort », j'entends Meyer soupirer. _Foutu Mangemort, on aurait dû l'envoyer en enfer comme son père_ _depuis longtemps_.

Là s'en est trop. Je me lève et frappe Meyer au visage. Le choc le fait reculer. Je suis fier de moi.

« Eclexcus »cris une voix.

Je sens une décharge envahir mon corps. Je ne reconnais pas le sort que l'on m'a jeté. Je ne sens plus mes jambes ni mes bras, bon sang qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Je vois Jones s'avançer vers moi et je m'effondre au sol. Je sens des bras me relever.

« Ce con ma ouvert la lèvre », dis Meyer. « Je vais le tuer ». Sylvester s'approche de lui et regarde sa blessure.

Je pense que c'est Jones qui m'a lancé ce foutu sort et qui maintenant veut me relever. Je ressens mes membres petit à petit. J'essaye de me dégager de sa poigne maladroitement.

« Malfoy arrête de bouger, tu aggraves ton cas », dit-il en me relevant et en me mettant les menottes. « Assis toi, si tu recommences je te lances un experlermus ».

« Ce Salop n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter, il n'avait qu'a pas parlé de mon père ».

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de ton père », me dit Meyer, « Ce type est taré » dit-il en criant.

Des gardes rentrent dans la salle. Les cris de Meyer ont dû les alerter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » dit l'un d'entre eux.

« Le gosse a pété les plombs », dit Sylvester en me faisait assoir sur la chaise. « Emmenez Meyer à l'infirmerie, Jones et moi allons rester ici pour finir l'interrogatoire ».

« Bien monsieur », dit un autre garde.

Meyer prends ses affaires et sort de la salle accompagnés par les gardes.

Je me retrouve seul avec ces inspecteurs. Jones sort sa baguette. J'essaye de me lever mais Sylvester me maintient assis.

« Immobilis », lance Jones. Son sort me paralyse. Par merlin, ce connard m'a statufié. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

« On a essayé d'être correcte avec toi, mais apparemment tu aimes être corrigé. Le sort que j'ai lancé est éphémère bien sûr, il ne laisse aucune trace physique donc tu ne pourrais pas te plaindre auprès du ministère. Tu ne peux pas bouger mais tes sens restent en éveil. Tu peux nous entendre et nous parler. Cela tombe bien vu que nous sommes dans un interrogatoire. On te pose des questions et tu vas y répondre gentiment », dit Sylvester. Son monologue m'a fatigué.

« Pourquoi as-tu frappé Meyer ? » je ne vais pas répondre à leur question. Ces mecs me bâillonnent comme un animal. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

« Je veux voir mon avocat », dis-je. « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et je… ».

Les inspecteurs se mettent à rire.

« On peut te faire tout ce qu'on veut petit, personne ne te croira, c'est ta parole contre la nôtre. Et puis tu sais que la magie ne laisse pas de trace, tu n'as aucune preuve contre nous », me dit Jones le sourire au lève.

« Par contre, nous » me dit Silvester, « On a plein de chose contre toi. » Ils bluffent. Ils n'ont rien contre moi. Si je n'avais pas été un ancien mangemort je n'aurais jamais été là.

« Vous n'avez rien sur moi » dis-je amèrement.

« Tu es sur de ça ? » dit Jones. Il tire un des dossiers vers lui et l'ouvre.

« On est au courant pour ton petit séjour chez les dingos ».

Mon sang se glace, ma respiration se coupe. Non c'est impossible. Mon père m'a dit qu'il s'était occupé de tout. Cette période de ma vie est finie.

Sylvester ouvre le dossier et commence à lire : « Dossier numéro 85678M, patient Draco Malfoy, interné le 8 aout 1989 à l'age de 9 ans, pour schizophrénie infantile. Après avoir frappé Meyer tu as dit qu'il avait insulté ton père, ce qui est faux. Cela a attiré mon attention et dans ce dossier on découvre que tu as fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique pour schizophrénie. Je suis totalement profane en psychologie mais je suppose que si on t'a envoyé là-bas c'est que tu devais surement entendre des voix hein ? Comme quand tu as cru entendre que Meyer a insulté ton père ».

Je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings. Je ne veux plus les entendes parler. Cette période de ma vie est derrière moi. Je ne veux pas la revivre. On a forcé mes parents à m'envoyer loin de chez moi pendant deux ans, deux putins d'années où j'ai été enfermé avec des personnes plus folles que moi. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir en sortir mais dans mes cauchemars je revois toutes ces âmes qu'on a abandonnées et qui ne sortiront jamais de là-bas.

« Sylvester t'as posé une question Malfoy », dis Jones.

Je garde les yeux fermés et je ne réponds pas. Quoi que je dise je finirais ma vie ici. Tout le pays pense que je suis un meurtrier. Si je parle je leur donne raison et j'imagine déjà les grands titres de demain « Malfoy le tueur fou » ou un « Psychopathe de plus à Blackbate ».

Et le pire c'est que ce salop a probablement raison. Je suis en train de perdre la tête. Mes anciens démons me rattrapent.

Tout s'explique, depuis le jour ou j'ai été arrêté, je réentends ces foutues voix. Jusqu'ici ici j'arrivais à me contrôler et à ne pas les laisser me dominer. Mais cet interrogatoire a été le point de rupture. En frappant Meyer j'ai laissé la folie m'envahir. Je n'ai plus été maitre de mon corps ni de mon esprit. Il faut que je me reprenne et que je leur montre que je ne suis plus l'enfant fragile de ….

« Malfoy, tes problèmes mentaux peuvent jouer en ta faveur. Si tu reconnais que tu as frappé Meyer parce que tu as entendu des voix, ton avocat pourra plaider la folie et peut être que tu seras jugé irresponsable pénalement », me dit Sylvester.

« Je ne suis pas fou » dis-je calmement. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. « Si je plaide la folie je vais certes sortir de prison mais je passerais ma vie enfermée dans un asile. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre ainsi. Je sais comment vous traiter les malades, vous les bourrez de médocs pour les endormir ou les abrutir en attendant qu'ils meurent ».

« C'est faux Malfoy, si tu es sortie de l'asile c'est que ton traitement a fonctionné ».

« Si je suis sorti de cet enfer c'est parce que mon père a tout fait pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Mais la plus part des autres patients ont été abandonné ou n'avait pas autant de moyens que mon père » dis-je excédé.

« Calme toi petit, on est là pour t'aider », dit hypocritement Jones.

« Pour m'aider ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Vous me lancer des sorts interdits, vous voulez me faire passer pour un fou pour montrer à vos supérieur que vous avez bien fait votre travail ». Je m'énerve de plus en plus. Ça fait des semaines que je suis enfermé ici. J'en peux plus.

Il faut que je me calme. Si je les insultes ils vont surement me lancer des sorts et utiliser ma crise contre moi. Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour m'apaiser. Ma mère m'a appris cette technique pour calmer mes crises de colère. Une fois calmé je me lance.

« Ecoutez je refuse de signer vos papiers. Oui j'ai été dans hôpital psychiatrique quand j'étais petit mais non je ne plaiderais pas la folie. Et je vous le redis je n'ai pas tué le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant allez-vous en, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ».

Les deux inspecteurs se regardent. Je les entends chuchoter. Jones se lève pendant que Sylvester range les dossiers.

« Et bien malgré nos efforts, vous refusez de coopérer Malfoy. Une fois que le sort cessera de faire son effet des gardes vous raccompagneront à votre cellule. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vos jours sont comptés. Je vous ai proposé une porte de sortie mais si vous préférer mourir cela est votre choix. Nous avons rassemblez assez d'éléments pour ouvrir un procès. Nous transmettrons la date à votre avocat », me dit Jones.

« Garde ! », cris Sylvester, « Nous avons fini ».

 _ **Bâtiment B, Cellule 328**_

POV William

Cela fait des années que je suis enfermé ici. J'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis en prison craquer. La plus part on finit par se suicider. Je pensais qu'avec le temps j'allais m'y habituer. Mais personne ne peut s'habituer à voir l'être humain se déshumaniser et totalement perdre le contrôle de son corps. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu mon partenaire de chambré Malfoy pété les plombs et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

On était au réfectoire, je parlais avec mes camarades et Malfoy était silencieux dans son coin. A son arrivé il était plutôt bavard et il m'arrivait de le trouver drôle. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Il avait ses manières d'aristocrates mais avec le temps nous avions sympathisé.

Mais il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus bizarre. Le soir il dormait à peine. Je l'entendais crier dans ses cauchemars. Mais ça ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait arriver. Depuis son dernier interrogatoire il restait seul. Il ne voulait jamais sortir de sa cellule. Quand on était au réfectoire ou en promenade il avait de grosses migraines et devenait irritable et violent. Parfois il parlait tout seul. Il passait son temps seul dans notre cellule. Il disait que ces migraines étaient moins fortes quand il était seul.

Je lui apportais de quoi manger et le journal. Il avait l'air très éduqué. Il lisait souvent la presse pour savoir ce qu'on disait sur lui et sa famille. Récemment j'ai constaté qu'il allait mieux. Il faisait moins de cauchemar et on arrivait à discuter tous les deux sans qu'il ait l'air tourmenté par ses maux de tête.

Cet après-midi j'ai réussi à le convaincre de sortir de notre cellule et d'aller manger aux réfectoires avec les autres. Je l'ai touché dans son égo en lui disant que les autres détenus commençaient à douter de sa santé mentale et qu'il devait sortir pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas fou. Au début tout allait bien, nous étions assis à table avec les autres. Des détenues lui ont lancé des piques qu'il a contrés avec son humour sarcastique.

Quand soudainement il a arrêté de manger et a pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'est mis à trembler de tout son corps et d'un coup il la levé la tête et m'a regardé. Dans ses yeux, j'ai vu quelque chose se briser en lui. Une seconde plus tard il a hurlé de douleur avant de crier « Taisez-vous » plusieurs fois en se cognant le front contre la table. Les autres détenus ont essayé de le calmer en vain. Il a commencé à les frapper. Les détenus ne se sont pas laisser faire et cela parti en rixe général. Mafoy se défendit comme il pouvait mais il était seul contre une dizaine d'hommes. Les gardes sont intervenus et ont emmené Malfoy.

La prison finit de broyer des âmes que la vie a déjà bien amochées.

 _ **Batiment B, Salle des téléphones**_

POV Draco

« Allo… qui est à l'appareil ? », entendis-je.

« C'est Dra.. Malfoy » dis-je. Je cherche mes mots. « Cela fait des semaines que je suis enfermé, je… je perds la tête un peu plus chaque jour. Je tourne en ronds comme un animal en attendant la mort. Je vais surement crever avant la fin de l'année alors je … Je voulais m'excuser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour toutes les insultes, les moqueries, pour tout ! Je sais que tu vas probablement refuser mes excuses et que de simples mots ne pourront jamais effacer des années de haine mais sache que je regrette. Je me suis comporté comme un con et un lâche et je … »

« Draco », dit-elle en me coupant, je sens de l'émotion dans sa voix. Tiens c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire » dit-elle, « Tes excuses sont si soudaines ».

J'ai été con de croire qu'elle pourrait me pardonner aussi vite. Elle ne peut pas oublier des années de haine justes en quelque secondes.

« Mais ta démarche me touche », reprend-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que les mangemorts savaient s'excuser » dit-elle en riant. Sa remarque me fait rire jaune car malgré tout je resterais toujours un mangemort pour elle. Cette pensée me serre le cœur. Par merlin, depuis quand je me soucis de ce que pense Granger ?

« Malfoy, tu es toujours là ? » dit-elle, j'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées.

« Oui mais il me reste peu de temps »

« D'accord ». Un court silence s'installe. J'entends sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu vas bien ? », me demande-t-elle, Harry m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la salle des repas et … »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, » dis je en la coupant.

« Malfoy plus qu'une minute », me dis l'un des gardes.

« Hermione je … »

« J'ai entendu, tu dois bientôt raccrocher »

« Oui effectivement »

« Avant que tu partes, il faut tu saches que j'ai contacté Blaise, je vais le voir demain. Il a quelque piste. Je… nous allons tout essayer pour te faire sortir d'ici car McGonagall mérite qu'on découvre et fasse arrêter le vrai meurtrier. » Elle m'a fait confiance et a appelé Blaise. Granger croit donc mon innocence. Cette pensée me fait du bien.

« Merci, Hermione », dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Waouw des excuses et des remerciements de la part d'un Malfoy dans la même journée, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre ça », dit-elle en riant. Je souris bêtement.

« Hermione je dois raccrocher, dit à Blaise que je le remercie de sa loyauté ».

« Oui je le ferais sans problème ».

« Et une dernière chose, ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Les Gryffondors ont toujours tendance à foncer tête baissée. »

« J'essaierai ».

« Au revoir Hermione »

« Au revoir Draco ».

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré l'attente.**

 **n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis.**

 **J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous pousse à continuer cette fic, est ce l'envie de découvrir qui a tué mgco ou de voir un rapprochement entre hermione et draco ? ou les deux ?**

 **le prochain chapitre sera du pov d'hermione, Blaise sera présent.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **NANNAI**.


	5. En quête de vérité

**Hello :)**

 **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de le publier car je le trouvais trop court du coup je l'ai fusionné avec le chapitre 6.**

 **Concernant mon rythme de publication, au début je publiais un chapitre par semaine, mais maintenant j'ai envie de prendre plus de temps pour les réécrire et les corriger, donc je ne pourrais plus publier toutes les semaines. Je n'ai pas envie de bacler et de me précipiter, j'essaye de présenter des chapitres que j'estime être de bonne qualité.**

 **RAR :**

 **-** **MG123** : **Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, surtout que la dernière était longue ! Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu veux savoir lol je suis contente car cela veut dire que tu trouve ma fic intéressante. Je n'ai pas trop laissé d'indices dans les premiers chapitres car ces derniers étaient plutôt introductifs, mais je vais essayer d'en laisser un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. J'adore écrire des moments Draco/Hermione mais ils sont difficiles à introduire dans l'histoire étant donné que Malfoy est enfermé (le pauvre chou :( ). Blaise sera très présent dans ce chapitre J'ai vu que tu étais impatiente mais j'espère que l'attente entre chaque chapitre ne te feras pas abandonner. J'espère à bientôt :), bsx.**

 **-Une personne anonyme m'a demandé si le"** **fait que Draco entende des voix va empirer les choses ou si cela va permettre de résoudre cette affaire", dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains tu trouveras des réponses à ta question. J'ai peur de gâcher le suspens en te répondant tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : _En quête de vérité_

POV HERMIONE

 **Banlieue londonienne**

Il est 9h50. Je suis dans une zone pavillonnaire très calme. Les maisons sont très luxueuses. Celle devant laquelle je me trouve n'est pas très grande comparée aux autres. A travers le portail je peux voir un jardin bien entretenu.

Le téléphone que Blaise m'a donné se met à sonner :

« Granger c'est Blaise, as-tu trouvé l'adresse que je t'ai envoyée ? »

« Oui je t'y attends »

« Bien, je serais la dans 2 minutes. »

Et bien il ne m'a pas menti. Deux minutes plus tard je le vois arriver devant moi. Il me sourit.

« Ca va Granger ? » me dit-il en me tendant la main je n'ai jamais été proche de Blaise. Sa présence me gêne mais je dois prendre sur moi.

« Très bien et toi ? » lui répondis-je en serrant sa main.

« Pareil. Ecoutes je sais qu'on a jamais été de grands amis. Mais si on veut aider Draco on doit essayer de s'entendre ».

« Je suis d'accord si on fait chacun des efforts de notre côté, je pense que notre entente pourra fonctionner »

« ça marche », dit-il avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. « Nous sommes au domicile de l'avocat de Draco, je l'ai prévenu de ta présence et il accepte que tu travailles avec nous. » me dit Blaise.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme. Un très beau trentenaire. Il porte un pantalon à pince gris et une chemise blanche. Cela lui va très bien. Il a les cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux marron.

« Vous voilà enfin », nous dit-il entrez donc. Il sert la main à blaise et me dit :

« Vous devez être miss Granger ? »

« Euh oui c'est moi », dis-je en bafouillant.

« Bienvenue chez moi, je m'appelle Kilian Law, je suis l'avocat de monsieur Malfoy. Permettez-moi de prendre votre veste, Blaise va vous conduire au salon ».

« Oui bien sûr, tenez », je retire ma veste et la lui tends.

« Je vous remercie » me dit-il en souriant. Je suis Blaise dans le salon. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais très accueillante. Elle est simplement meublée et je remarque qu'il n'y pas de téléviseur. Je vois Killian se baisser pour prendre des dossiers dans un tiroir.

« Granger quand t'auras fini de mater Kilian assis toi, il va arriver avec ses dossiers », me dit Blaise en chuchotant.

« Je ne le matte pas » je réponds gênée.

« Non t'étais juste en train de le dévorer des yeux mais sinon tu ne le matais pas » dit-il en rigolant.

Je m'assois et à côté de lui et le frappe gentiment.

Je vois Killian arriver vers nous.

« Mettez-vous l'aise » nous dit il nous avons beaucoup de travail.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je peux sentir son parfum. Il faut que je calme. Je suis venu ici pour aider Malfoy et pas pour fantasmer sur son avocat.

« Monsieur law » dis-je.

« Appelez-moi Kilian, vous pouvez même me tutoyer si vous voulez », Blaise me fait un clin d'œil moqueur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« D'accord euh, Killian êtes-vous, pardon es-tu courant pour nous ? »

« Oui granger, il sait que nous sommes des sorciers. »

Kilian me regarde et me dit :

« Oui blaise m'a tout raconté. Mes parents sont des moldus mais ma petite sœur est une sorcière elle va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle lui dis-je, mes parents sont aussi des moldus »

« Bon quand vous aurez fini de faire connaissance on pourra commencer à travailler ? » nous dit Blaise.

« Euh oui bien sûr » dis-je mal à l'aise. Kilian se met à rire. Son rire résonne dans la pièce, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est pas aussi joli que celui de Draco.

« Blaise à raison nous devons commencer. D'autant plus que nous devons discuter de plein de chose. »

« Surtout que Drake est train de craquer en prison, je ne sais pas combien de temps, il pourra tenir ».

« Il avait l'air d'aller bien au téléphone »

« Au téléphone ? » dit Blaise choqué « Draco t'a appelé ? »

« Oui, il n'a pas voulu me parler de ce qu'il c'était passer au réfectoire mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Et il te remercie de ta loyauté. »

« Draco est mon ami je dois l'aider ».

« Granger avant de commercer peux-tu signer cette feuille », nous interromps Killian.

« Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, pourquoi dois-je la signer ? »

« C'est un accord de confidentialité, tout ce que tu vas découvrir doit rester entre nous », me dit Blaise

« Blaise je n'ai pas besoin de ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance ».

« Je suis désolée Hermione mais tu dois signer cette feuille, nous devons protéger les intérêts de Draco ».

« Non je ne signerais pas », dis-je en me levant. « Si vous ne me faites pas confiance je préfère m'en aller ».

« Hermione assis toi » me dit Blaise en me tirant par le bras. « McGonagall est morte et Draco va aussi mourir donc arrête de comporter comme une gamine et signe cette feuille ! » dit-il en criant « Plus vite tu la signeras et plus vite on commencera à travailler ». Il a raison. Je ravale ma fierté et signe la feuille avant de m'assoir.

« Merci Hermione, et je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus », dit-il avec un air grave.

« Ce n'est rien, cette histoire nous perturbe tous ».

« Killian peut tu lui expliquer ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone hier ? »

« Oui bien sûr. J'ai transféré le dossier médical à un de mes amis psychologues. Selon lui l'été de Draco va empirer. »

« Un psychologue ? » dis-je surprise

« Quand Draco avait 9 ans, il a fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique pour schizophrénie infantile. Les aurors l'ont découvert et ont fait pression sur Draco pour qu'il plaide la folie. Mais il a refusé. En prison il a montré les mêmes symptômes que lors de son internement. Du coup Kilian a consulté un psychologue. »

Je reste sans voix. Malfoy a toujours été une personne arrogante et énervante mais cette image de lui est balayée par celle d'un petit enfant effrayé que l'on enferme. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû traverser.

"Hermione tu vas bien?" me demande Kilian.

« Oui oui, tu savais que Draco était malade ? dis-je à Blaise.

« Oui, quand on était petit il lui arrivait de parler tout seul ou de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand on jouait, parfois il se mettait à crier et à me frapper en me disant de me taire. Quand on avait 9 ans je ne l'ai plus vu pendant un bon bout de temps. Il avait été envoyé dans un hôpital, à son retour il avait changé, il était devenu « normal » » dit-il en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Il ne faisait plus de crise et ne parlait plus tout seul ».

« Et donc depuis qu'il est en prison ses crises sont revenues ? »

« Oui » me répond tristement Blaise

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Toutes ces années il semblait guéri. Comment ses crises sont-elles réapparues ? »

« C'est qu'on essaye de découvrir. Quelque chose a du les réactiver. On pense que McGonagall était au courant pour Draco », me dit killian

« C'est depuis sa mort que les migraines de Draco sont revenues » renchérit Blaise.

« Peut-être que McGonagall aidait Draco » dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » me demande Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais peut être qu'elle lui lançait un sort ou qu'elle lui donnait une potion. Je sais que Draco et McGonagall se voyaient souvent dans son bureau. Elle a surement profité de ses visites pour soigner Drago. »

« Tu as raison Hermione, elle insistait pour voir Draco et elle le punissait quand il ne venait pas ».

« Et si on allait voir sa famille, ils pourront nous indiquer quel traitement a suivi Draco pour guérir ».

«Drago n'a plus de famille » me dit blaise. Son père est mort et sa mère n'est plus en mesure de parler ».

« Oh mon dieu c'est horrible que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« On ne sait pas, Draco a fait venir des dizaines de psychologue aucun n'a pu l'aider ».

« Il faut vraiment que vous trouviez ce qu'elle lui donnait. L'état de Draco va empirer ». Nous coupe Killian « Les aurors vont argumenter en disant qu'il a agi sous l'emprise de la folie ou qu'une des voix qu'il entend l'a influencé, la maladie de Draco est du pain béni pour l'accusation. »

« Mais pourquoi ne plaide tu pas la folie ? Draco serait alors jugé irresponsable pénalement ».

« Il refuse de plaider la folie » me répond Killian.

« Et si c'était la seule façon de lui sauver la vie ?».

« Ils vont l'enfermer dans un asile Hermione. Draco préfère mourir plutôt que de retourner dans un hôpital psychiatrique » dit Blaise.

« D'accords, donc si je résume bien on doit trouver le traitement de Draco »

« Tout à fait me dit Blaise, ce n'est pas notre seul problème »

« Selon l'agenda de McGonagall, Draco est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu »

« Malfoy m'a dit que McGonagall n'était pas venue à leur rendez-vous et que selon lui elle avait eu un invité, il y avait une théière et deux verres salles sur son bureau ».

« Selon le rapport des experts des empreintes proches de celle de drago ont été retrouvées sur l'un des verres » me dit Kilian.

« Non c'est impossible, ce n'était pas lui. Je pensais que les aurors n'avaient trouvés aucune preuves ? »

« Soit drago nous a menti soit les experts se sont trompés » dit blaise.

« Si les aurors ont quelque éléments mais la presse n'est pas en courant, dit Killian. Il prend un des dossiers, l'ouvre et reprend : « Si vous lisez bien le rapport, il est écris que les empreintes sont proches de celles de drago ».

« Et donc ? » s'impatiente Blaise.

« Ce ne sont pas les empreintes de drago mais celle d'une personne qui a un adn proche de celui de draco ».

« Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille à part sa mère ? »

« Techniquement c'est à moitié vrai, draco n'était pas très proche de la famille de son père, je pense qu'il doit rester des malfoy quelque part en Grande-Bretagne. Les aurors vont utiliser cet argument pour dire que draco est le seul malfoy dans les environs et que c'est lui qui a touché ce verre ».

« J'ai demandé une contre-expertise mais je n'ai trouvé aucun expert qui voudrait prendre le risquer de salir sa réputation en tentant d'innocenter un ancien Mangemort ».

« Je vais voir avec Harry s'il connait un expert qui pourrait témoigner pour dire que l'ADN trouvé sur le verre n'est pas celui de draco ».

« Non Hermione ne mêle pas Potter à ça je ne lui fais pas confiance »

« Il est notre seul chance, il connait beaucoup de monde au ministère, son aide peut être précieuse ».

« Hermione a raison, le réseau de Potter peut nous être très utile », dit Kilian

« D'accord mais il devra singer un accord de confidentialité ».

« Killian si nous arrivons à démontrer que ce ne sont pas le empreintes de drago, cela suffira-t-il à innocenter draco ? »

« Non, malheureusement. Si on élimine cette preuve, les enquêteurs trouveront autre chose. Et puis tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé ce qui canalisait les crises de drago, ils vont jouer la carte du meurtrier dérangé ».

« La seul chose pouvait innocenter draco de manière sûre est de trouver le vrai meurtrier, ce qui me parait quasi impossible ».

« Mais ils n'ont aucun mobil. Pourquoi drago aurait-il tué McGonagall ? Et d'ailleurs sait-on comment est-elle morte ? »

« D'après le légiste, son corps ne présente aucune blessure. Il n'y a pas trace de poison. Je pense qu'on lui a lancé un sort ».

« Un ave kedavra ? » demande Blaise.

« Oui probablement. Les aurors pourront argumenter que le rendez-vous de Drago et McGonagall c'est mal passé et que Malfoy l'a tué sous l'emprise de la folie. »

J'ai sous-estimé le travail des aurors. D'après Killian ils ont beaucoup d'éléments contre Draco. J'ignore comment nous allons pouvoir le libérer.

« Killian que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider ? »

« Pour commencer, il faut essayer de calmer drago. Comme je vous l'ai dit son état va s'empirer. Avant de s'occuper des empreintes, il faut absolument essayer de lui retrouver la raison ».

Blaise se lève d'un coup et nous regarde Killian et moi : "Hermione maintenant que tu es au courant pour le passé de Draco, tu comprends pourquoi le temps nous ai compté. Je te propose de retourner demain à Poudlard, en quête de vérité. Aujourd'hui nous avons discuté et demain nous passerons à l'action»

« Le bureau de McGonagall est resté quasiment intacte, nous dit blaise, on pourra y aller et chercher ce que Minerva donnait à drago ».

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je, « il serait dangereux d'y retourner ».

« Hermione si tu acceptes de nous aider il faudra prendre certains risques. Et puis nous sommes d'ancien élève de Poudlard, si on se fait prendre on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir ».

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » me demande Killian.

J'hésite un moment. Et leur répond finalement :

« C'est d'accord je t'accompagnerais la bas ».

« Parfait » dit Killian. Vous vous occupez de la santé mentale de Malfoy et quant à moi je vais continuer à travailler sur ma plaidoirie ».

« Sais-tu quand aura lieu le procès ? »

« Non pas encore, pas pour le moment j'espère. Notre défense n'est pas encore assez solide, je fais tout pour gagner du temps ».

J'ai peur de ce que nous pouvons trouver à Poudlard, mais à Blaise a l'air si motivé et déterminé à aider son ami que je n'ose pas lui dire non.

 **Bureau du professeur McGonagall, Ecole de Poudlard**

« Tiens bois ça » dit Blaise en me tendant une fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du polynectar au cas où on croiserait quelqu'un , il serait plus prudent de masquer notre identité » dit-il en buvant la sienne. En quelque seconde je le vois changer d'apparence.

« Alors tu me trouve comment ? » dit-il l'air moqueur.

Je ris et bois ma fiole. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Blaise et Draco sont amis, Blaise trouve toujours le moyen de me faire rire quand il me trouve trop stressée. Connaissant le passé difficile de draco, l'humour de Zabini a du l'aider à traverser les moments difficiles.

Je sens mon corps changé. J'avais oublié les effets du polynectar. Une fois transformée, je me sens prête à entamer les recherches.

OOOOO

« Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? » me demande Blaise.

Cela fait un bon bout de temps que nous sommes dans le bureau de McGonagall à chercher des indices oubliés par les aurors.

J'ai beau regardé partout je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous aider.

« Non et toi ? » dis-je dépitée.

« Rien les aurors ont tout pris, on perd notre temps Granger. 1h de recherche et toujours rien ». Blaise s'impatiente, je sens de la colère dans sa voix.

« Calme-toi », lui dis-je doucement, et là il craque.

« Me calmer ? Draco va crever en prison et tu me demandes de me calmer ? Mon meilleur ami perd la tête et bientôt sa vie et moi je tourne en rond comme un con en perdant mon temps ici… »

Je le laisse parler tout seul. Son cœur est rempli de frustration et de haine, il a besoin de tout extérioriser. Je commence à m'habituer à ses sauts d'humeur.

Une fois qu'il a fini il se pose conte un mur et s'agenouille en soupirant.

« J'abandonne » dit-il, résigné. Je me baisse à sa hauteur. Nous restons un moment ainsi, le silence semble le calmer. Je cherche les mots qui pourraient lui faire du bien.

« Blaise » il lève la tête et me regarde l'âme en peine.

« Draco a besoin de toi, je suis aussi déçue de ne rien avoir trouvé d'utile mais abandonner n'est pas la solution ».

« Il n'y plus rien à faire Hermione, Kilian n'arrive plus à retarder le procès et l'état de Drake s'aggrave de jour en jour ».

« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas tous essayé. Il nous reste encore des cartes à jouer. On peut s'occuper des traces d'adn trouvées sur les verres et voire à qui elles appartiennent, Harry connait des scientifiques qui pourraient nous aider ».

Il ne me répond pas. Je me lève et le laisse réfléchir. Je continue de chercher.  
Il se lève, je l'entends glousser.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? »

« ahLes Gryffondors et leur éternel optimisme, même au bord du gouffre vous n'abandonnez jamais, vous continuez toujours à chercher de la lumière même dans les coins les plus obscures » je souris à sa remarque.

« Il faut croire que oui, on devrait jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'en aller ».

« Oui chef ! » je sens qu'il est à nouveau motivé. J'espère que cela va durer. Je reprends mes recherches de mon côté et Blaise en fait de même.

« Dis-moi Hermione pourquoi veux-tu absolument aider Draco ? Ton appel m'a surpris étant donné que Malfoy et toi n'étaient pas amis mais plutôt ennemis ».

J'hésite à lui parler du mot de Minerva, j'ignore encore si je peux lui parler de ça. Mais Blaise est loyal à Draco, je dois à mon tour essayé de lui faire confiance.

« McGonagall m'a demandé d'aider Malfoy, peu de temps après sa mort j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle. Et puis je crois Draco quand il me dit qu'il est innocent, j'ai mis de côté nos rancœurs passées pour faire ce que je pense être juste. »

« Je vois, j'avais peur que tu sois une de ses groupies et que toi aussi tu aies succombé au charme de ce serpent » dit-il en riant.

« Une groupie de Malfoy ? » dis-je choquée.

« Et oui, les filles adorent les mauvais garçons, Draco a toujours eu du succès auprès des femmes, plus il était méchant avec elles et plus elles s'attachaient. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de courrier de fans qu'il a reçu en prison. En plus son compte en banque le rend encore plus attractif »

Je ris nerveusement, une question me taraude l'esprit.

« Malfoy n'est donc jamais tombé amoureux ? »

« La seul femme que Malfoy n'est jamais vraiment aimé est sa mère » dit-il en riant. Il marque une pause et reprend « Il est resté longtemps avec une fille, je pense qu'il l'aimait mais il ne l'a jamais avoué, il est très fier ».

J'ai du mal à imaginer Malfoy amoureux. Pour moi il n'aime que lui. Mais peut être que cette fille a su percer sa carapace.

« Ils sont toujours ensemble ? » je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse.

« Pas vraiment… Elle s'est suicidée » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Un frisson de tristesse et d'horreur m'envahit.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est …, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tout comme Draco elle avait des antécédents psychiatriques, ils se sont rencontrés à une réunion pour les jeunes malades, ça a été le coup de foudre. Le jour où Drake a appris qu'elle s'était suicidée, il s'ait senti trahi et abandonné, il a pété les plombs, je crois que c'est l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à rejoindre les mangemorts. »

« Je n'imagine pas la douleur qu'il a dû ressentir ».

« Il en a souffert c'est sur mais petit à petit il a su remonté la pente, Draco est coriace, mais malheureusement quelque temps après qu'il aille mieux son père est condamné à mort et il est arrêté pour meurtre. Hermione, il ne vas pas tenir longtemps, j'ai peur pour lui ».

Je n'ai jamais était proche de Blaise, mais après quelque jours passé à ses côtés je constate que c'est un ami fidèle. C'est une qualité rare de nos jours.

« Tu sais il y a très peu de famille noir parmi les aristocrates et encore moins parmi les élèves de Serpentard, les sorciers sont tous aussi racistes que les moldus, mais Drake n'a jamais eu un mot déplacé envers moi, ma couleur de peau ne l'a pas dérangé et il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à tout ceux qui avaient un problème avec mes origines. Quand mes parents ont divorcé il était toujours là, il persuadait se parents de m'accueillir chez eux quelque jours pour me changer les idées. »

Le portrait de Malfoy que dresse Blaise ne ressemble pas au Draco que je connais. Ce dernier semble généreux et sympathique, tout le contraire de celui que j'ai connu à Poudlard.

« Toutes ces raisons font que je me sens obligé de tout faire pour faire sortir Draco de prison ».

« Cela est noble de ta part, il doit être fière d'avoir un ami comme toi »

« C'est gentil » dit-il en souriant, « Bon on fait trop dans le mélodrame, je te propose d'arrêter de discuter de continuer les recherches ? »

« Ça me va, tu prends ce côté et moi celui-là ».

Je continuer d'observer le bureau de McGonagall. Rien n'a changé. Les meubles sont au même endroit. Sa collection de livre est toujours là. Ils sont classés par thème et par taille.

Un détail attire mon attention. Un des livres n'est pas vraiment à sa place. Il déborde légèrement de l'étagère. Je constate également qu'il n'est pas poussiéreux, ce qui signifie qu'il a récemment été consulté.

Je prends le livre et l'ouvre. On dirait un agenda. Je reconnais l'écriture de McGonagall. Elle y a écrit des noms d'élèves et des dates. En face de quelque nom se trouve une croix.

« Blaise viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ».

« J'arrive », dit-il tout excité. Je lui tends le carnet. Il prend l'agenda et le feuillette attentivement.

« Connais-tu ces noms ? »

« Oui ce sont des serpentards » dit-il en tournant les pages.

« Tiens regarde le nom Malfoy est écris sur plusieurs pages, mais sur certaines pages il y a des Astérix à côté de son nom. »

« Ah bon ? Fais-moi voir ».

Il a raison. A côté du nom de Malfoy figurent ces deux symboles. Que peuvent-ils signifier ?

« Pourquoi McGonagall écrirais le nom de Malfoy sur son carnet ? »

« Je crois que c'est une liste de présence, tous ces serpentards sont des anciens mangemorts, je pense qu'elle tenait une liste de ses rendez-vous. Regarde le 5 mars, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle, tu vois mon nom ici avec la date de note rendez-vous. Et là la crois signifie que je suis venue ». Il tourne les pages. « Mais le 3 février je ne suis pas allé au rendez-vous, et là il n'y a pas de croix à côté de mon nom. »

Effectivement il n'y a avait rien à côté de son nom.

« Mais que signifie alors le cercle à côté du nom de Draco ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, peux-tu trouver la page qui correspond au jour de l'arrestation de Malfoy ».

Je m'exécute, je tourne rapidement les pages. J'arrive à la dernière page. Une lueur d'espoir me traverse l'éprit.

« Blaise regarde il n'y a rien écris à côté du nom de draco ... cela peut prouver qu'il était était au rendez-vous mais pas McGonagall ».

« Si on arrive à faire authentifier ce carnet on pourra prouver que draco n'est pas la dernière personne à avoir vu Minerva ».

« Ce n'est pas encore sur mais ça pourrait nous aider. J'appelle Kilian pour parler du carnet. Lors de nos entretiens elle l'avait toujours à la main, si le rendez-vous avait eu lieu, elle aurait coché le nom de Malfoy au moment où il serait entré dans son bureau. »

Je lui tourne le dos pour voir s'il n'y a pas un autre carnet sur l'étagère.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Mais que fait blaise ? Je me retourne. Blaise a disparu et un inconnu se trouve face à moi. Mon sang se glace, je suis si terrorisée, que je reste figée. Je suppose que c'est un auror.

Il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers moi.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes sur une scène de crime mademoiselle » dit-il l'air menaçant.

« Je suis une ancienne élève de Poudlard, je suis venue emprunter un livre, et vous qui êtes-vous ? Ceci est un domaine privé ». N'importe quoi Hermione. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Pendant que je me maudis mentalement, l'homme approche. Je cherche désespérément Blaise du regard, mais ne le voit pas. Il a du se cacher sous le bureau, où peut-être qu'il s'est enfuit. Je recule pour m'éloigner de plus possible de lui. Mon dos heurte le mur, je me sens prise au piège.

« Qui suis-je ? L'homme se met à rire, je travaille pour le ministère et sachez que votre présence ici va vous cause de grand problème et … »

Il s'effondre au sol avant de terminer sa phrase. Blaise apparaît derrière lui tenant un gros livre.

« Blaise qu'as-tu faits ? Tu viens de frapper un auror ».

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie Granger tu pourrais me remercier, et ce mec n'est pas un auror »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Regarde sa baguette, je ne la reconnais pas, tous les aurors en service ne doivent porter que des baguettes homologuées et autorisées, je parie que celle-ci est liée à la magie noire ».

Je me baisse et observe la baguette. Zabini a raison. Elle ne ressemble pas à celle que j'ai vue entre les mains des aurors le jour de l'arrestation de Draco. Mais autre chose attire mon attention.

« Blaise regarde son poignet, reconnais tu ce motif ? »

L'homme à terre a un tatouage à l'encre noir au poignet.

« Non, c'est la première fois que le vois ».

Je sors mon téléphone et le prend en photo. Je prends également le visage de l'homme en photo ainsi que sa baguette.

« Que fais-tu Granger ? C'est pas le moment de faire des selfis ».

« C'est peut être un indice, ce symbole est peut être lié au meurtrier de McGonagall.

« Tu as raison, au point où en est tous les indices sont bons à prendre ».

« Nous devons partir, il va bientôt se réveiller »

« Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes pour appeler Killian et lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé ». Blaise s'éloigne un peu pour téléphoner pendant que continue d'observer l'homme à terre.

Zabini réapparaît quelque seconde plus tard. Ces traits sont tirés. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Il baisse les yeux. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et reste silencieux. Un vent de panique traverse la pièce.

«Blaise ? Tout va bien ? » Je commence à m'inquiéter.

« Non », me répond il. Il lève la tête, soupire et me dit : « Un des médecins de la prison de Blackgate à appeler Killian il y a 10 minutes ».

« Draco va bien ? » je lui demande rapidement, « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

« Drago a eu une nouvelle crise, il a sera transféré ce soir dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, malgré l'absence de Draco on en apprend un peu plus sur son passé. Je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre mais je le trouve nécessaire, il sert de transition.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera découpé en deux parties avec le point de vue d'Hermione et celui de Draco.**

 **A bientôt :),**

 **NANNAI.**


End file.
